Neko Erza
by LuvOreos
Summary: Erza sprayed this weird perfume that transformed her into a cat and has to stay in that form for a week. Gray has to take care of her or specifically saying babysit her until she gets back to her normal self. What do you think will happen to the two of them before the end of the week will pass? Will the ice mage and redhead realize their true feelings for each other? [GrayZa, NaLu]
1. NE 1 - I'm a cat?

YES YES YEAHHHH! ITS FINALLY HEREE! NEKO ERZA IN BABY!

 _ **/AUTHOR'S NOTE/**_ : Okay, let's quit celebrating first. First off, I am the author of this story. Second, thanks to this reader's support, Amnak96, I wouldn't have published my story here. Also thank you to the hard work of CrazyAnimeFan1228 for publishing my story here too. Third, I'll shut up now and proceed to the story!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - I'm a cat?_

In Fairy Hills

The very tired Erza just woke up at 7 in the morning just to go eat her favorite dessert in her favorite cake shop just near her loyal and loving guild, Fairy Tail.

"Uhh..another day of stress marks on my head" she said while rubbing both of her eyes with her hands.

"Maybe a warm shower will calm my mind" she continued, lazily dragging her herself to the bathroom.

When Erza opened the bathroom door, she found a small pink bottle containing sparkly yellow liquid, just sitting there on the sink. The bottle has a note at the back that says...

 _'Hey Erza, I bought this perfume a few months ago, but I didn't really use it. I want you to have it. It smells good, try it after taking a shower -Levy.'_

"I didn't remember Levy giving this to me..."she curiously thought. "Well I guess I have to try it."

After taking the shower, Erza got a towel and wrapped it around her luscious body. She grabbed the perfume and sprayed it all over herself.

"Huh..it actually smells goo-"

She was cut off when something popped out of her head. She slowly lifted her shaking hand up and touched the top of her head. Instead of feeling her scarlet locks, she felt something furry. _"It feels like...cat ears?!"_ she shouted in her mind. In a split of a second, she grew a long furry tail just above her bottom.

With a not-so big explosion, she turned into a cat. She does not only have cat ears and a tail but she is also wearing a sexy skimpy white cat outfit, it's showing off her perfect hourglass figure, those curves, her long slender legs, her hair in a high ponytail, showing off her slender neck, and lets not forget her soft large breasts. Erza cautiously looked at herself on the sink mirror and couldn't help but gasped.

"I-I'm a..c-cat? I'm actually a cat...This is not happening, ahh!- Meow!".

"All I did was wake up, took a bath and sprayed the freaking perf- wait the perfume!" she grabbed the bottle with sudden hope in her eyes.

"Hmm lets see.." she examined the bottle closley and tilted the bottle to the right. She saw the prescription note of the perfume and hurriedly read it. It turns out the perfume Levy gave her was expired..so she has to stay a cat for a week.

"What, for a week?! Why for a wee- Meow!" "Please this day couldn't get any worse?"she hopefully thought. Outside of the bathroom door was Mirajane, who was like knocking for 5 minutes.

"Hey Erza, are you okay in there?" she worriedly asked.

"Umm..yes Mira I'm alright." Erza answered back.

"Are you sure? I keep on hearing cat noises. You know bringing animals in the dorm is prohibited." Mira stated in a loud tone.

Erza sighed, "If you only knew." she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Erza said.

"I'll go on ahead okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Erza said in a echoing sound behind the door.

"See you at the guild." Mira told Erza before leaving her room.

As soon as Mira left, Erza has to think of a plan to get out the stinking bathroom without being caught by the other girls in the dorm. It took her a few seconds of thinking until her eyes lit at the sudden idea she had.

"Ha! I'll get out using that window and jump from roof to roof. Then quickly go in the guild without being noticed. I'll go get help from Master or Lucy or...Levy! I'll kill her for thi- Meow!" She said as she angrily stomped to the window, opened it and crawled out.

When Erza reached the rooftop of the dorm, she jumped from roof to roof of houses, shops, and buildings. Using her good jumping skills or using her feline powers, she jumped over branches of trees, debris of bricks on the roof, her long scarlet hair followed the flow of the wind as she ran. On her way to the guild, she thought of something, so she stopped on an orange-colored roof and told herself.

"Wait, I could just requipped into my armor so I could not wear this stupid outfit." She said as she was gripping and pulling her hair.

Without any second thoughts, she used her magic calling for her armor but it didn't work. She took several tries to bring it back. Her realization backfired because she also read in the prescription that her magic will be gone until 7 days has passed. Erza cursed herself for missing that. She continued on jumping until she reached the guild. Erza threw open the large doors and called out for her friends.

"Guys I need your-Meow!" She gasped.

"Oh no..I can't control myself anymore. What's going on?" Erza said in a scarred voice. Lucy hurriedly ran to her best friend.

"Erza, what happened to you?! Why are you wearing that?" she asked while gesturing Erza's outfit.

But before Erza could answer Lucy, Natsu and Happy barged in.

"Hey Lucy, wanna go for a mi— What the hell?!" Natsu jumped.

"Erza? Y-You're a. . . ."

"Neko-sannnn!" Erza said cutely.

"EHHH?!" Lucy, Natsu, and Happy said in unison.

* * *

So how was it? Please leave a favorite or a review because. . .my life. . . 3 Again, Thanks for the support of my readers in Wattpad, without it Neko Erza wouldn't be here. :')


	2. NE 2 - Erza's Babysitter

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:**_ Here again for another chapter! Thanks for the favorites and follows yesterday, I really appreciate it, guys! I hope there will be more of it in the future. . .

Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing else.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - Erza's Babysitter_

Here we are, going back to Erza's situation, you know being a cat and all.

"This looks bad. Okay let me get this straight, you found a perfume bottle that Levy gave you, am I right.?..." she looked at the requip mage, who nodded at her statement with a kitty smile on her face.

Lucy inhaled deeply and continued. "You turned into a cat because the perfume was...expired?" she asked again.

"Aye!" Erza joyfully answered back.

Lucy made a deep sigh."This really looks bad". she repeated what she said earlier. Lucy was going to ask more questions to Erza but before when Natsu jumped in.

Natsu evilly laughed, "Why is it bad? This means I can beat Erza easily hehe.."

So he stood infront of Erza asking her to fight him.

"C'mon Erza, fight me!" he challenged her, cracking both of his knuckles.

"You would really fight her at a time like this?!" she yelled at Natsu, who was getting ready to hit Erza with his fist.

"Why? Whats the-" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw... _tears_.

Tears running down Erza's face.

"See you made her cry" Lucy said with an angry look on her face.

"Mmm..Lu-chan, Natsu-san is scaring me." Erza said, hiding behind the celestial wizard's back.

Natsu is getting scared of Erza, the one who always kicks his butt is now a cat. He banged his head on the pillar a couple of times, thinking this was a dream.

"Ahh..Lucy, is this a dream? Please don't tell me that Erza is now a helpless little cat?!" he looked at Lucy, still banging his head on the pillar, then looked back at

Erza who is stretching Happy's cheeks, making them red and swollen.

"Uh..can I have Happy for a moment?" he picked Happy, parting him away from Erza. Erza whimpered when her playmate was taken away.

"Aww, Natsu-san I still wanna play with Neko-san." Erza whined.

"Ok fine." he gave Happy back to Erza.

''Yey! Neko-san!" she joyfully cried as she held Happy and pressed his face between her breasts.

Happy couldn't help but purr at the softness of her chest. Lucy's and Natsu's faces were full of droplets of sweat, they really need someone to help them in Erza's situation. But first, they need someone to babysit Erza. Lucy went Mira to ask her to look after the requip mage.

"Hey Mira, can you look after Erza for awhile?"

"Sorry Lucy I'm already babysitting two." Mira said while wiping a glass.

"Who?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My two siblings." Mira in a low tone.

"Hey!" Elfman and Lissanna yelled at their eldest sister.

"Its okay, Mira."

"What about Natsu?"

"No..he'll just scare her."

"Levy?" Mira asked again and Lucy shook her head.

"Cana?"

Lucy chuckled nerviously. "She'll eventually get bored, leave to get booze and go drunk."

"Aha! What about Hibiki?" Mira said as she slammed both her hands on the counter.

Lucy jumped. "Seriously that womanizer?!" she yelled at her crazy suggestion. "Not in a million years."

"What about you look after her, Lucy?"

"I can't. I have to pay my rent this month, but I'm low on funds right now."

Gray walked up to the two ladies to asked about his 'shirt' problem.

"Hey guys, have you seen my-

"Gray-kun!" someone yelled.

Gray turned around to see who called him, and saw Erza running towards him. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Erza in a very revealing outfit, blood rush to his cheeks. Gray without a second to waste, turned on his heels and ran like hell before she-

"OOF-GACK!" he spluttered, his face fell hard on the wooden floor, with a straddling Erza on his backside.

"I miss you, Gray-kun!" she purred, still hugging Gray, he could feel her soft breasts pressed against his bare back.

"E-Erza.." he groaned, lifting his head to look at Erza.

"What are you doing?" he said still flat on the floor.

"I'm hugging you of course." she said, hugged Gray closer to her.

Then Juvia jumped out of nowhere and stood infront of them.

"Uhh Erza, let go of my Gray-sama!" she yelled, randomly waving her arms so people wouldn't see Erza and Gray on the floor, hugging each other.

Erza is getting annoyed at the water mage. Her aura turned gloomy and black, she can't just give Gray away to anyone, not even to Juvia. Juvia still kept on whining, and Erza suddenly _snapped._

"No! Gray-kun is 'mine! You can't take him away form me, Juvia-chan!"

As soon as she said that, she held the shirtless boy's face, made him look at her, and leaned to press her lips onto his, kissing him infront of Juvia. Gray popped a shade of red. Juvia burst into tears, making a waterfall.

After a few seconds, Erza pulled away, leaving the ice mage speechless and still blushing. Gray shot a what-happened look at everyone who was watching and also speechless because of what Erza did.

"What the hell just happened? Please don't tell Erza..k-kissed me?" he said in disbelief.

"Why?...Did you not...like it?" she said as tears starts to pour out.

He just made her cry.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that." he mumbled, but enough for Erza to hear.

"It was nice." he admitted.

Erza's face lit up. "Really?" she asked. Gray nodded. She gasped in happiness.

Then grabbed Gray by his shoulders and yanked him in a hungry kiss. Juvia cried her eyes out. Everyone's jaws fell hard on the ground, making huge holes on the floor. Then Mira shot an idea in her mind and made a scary grin on her face.

Oh boy, this is going to get ugly.

* * *

Ohhh! What do you think is Mira going to do? Find out at the next chapter!

Or. . .

You could read the next one in Wattpad! There are still alot of chapters coming and if you guys don't want to wait, you can go check in Wattpad.


	3. NE 3 - A Fun Lunch With Gray

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Sorry for not updating yesterday, because I was on another trip that day. But here I am, still posting for Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - A Fun Lunch with Gray_

Mira had an mischievous idea, which she immediately shared to Lucy. She quickly ran to Lucy and whispered the idea to her.

"Huhhh?! Gray?!" she said in shocking manner.

Mira nodded with a wide smile,"Yes, we will let Erza stay in Gray's apartment until she's back to her usual self."

Lucy looked down with her right hand on her chin, in a worried look, "But isn't kinda...dirty." Mira repeated the last word questionably.

Lucy lifted her head up, "You know, Erza, who doesn't know who she really is. She's also wearing that cat suit, thats too..revealing. Isn't it kinda distracting for Gray."

Mira opened her mouth to answer, but Lucy still continued, "Here's also an important note, two of them in his apartment, alone."

"Don't say those stuff, Lucy. Erza had known Gray for years, he's a good guy, except with his stripping habit and all." Mira said with eyes closed, then tilted her head to the right, seeing the scarlet-haired mage, squeezing the life out of Gray, then looked back at Lucy.

Mira said softly, "They're best friends."

Lucy smiled, but immediately replaced by scary devilish eyes, her aura darkened, molding both her hands into fists.

"But if he hurts my best friend, I'll kill him." she said in a demonic voice.

Mira chuckled. So Lucy agreed to Mira's idea and walked to Erza to ask if she wants to have 'sleepover' in Gray's house.

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked in a casual tone.

"Yes, Lu-chan?" Erza asked back with kitty-like smile, her hands wrapped around Gray's neck.

Lucy pointed a finger at Gray, "Gray invited you to a sleepover at his house."

Gray's eyes widened in shock and his face suddenly turned red at the dirty images running in his mind. He gave Lucy a I-didn't-say-that look. Lucy lightly chuckled, then molded words from her mouth saying, "Just go with it." , Gray nodded in response.

Erza squealed, "Gray-kun, I loved to."

Gray grinned of what he'd just heard from the Queen of Fairies. He was glad that Erza smiled and was happy.

But he's mood changed when the guild doors opened and trouble walked in. A handsome, tall, young man with orange hair, light brown eyes, a charming smile, that can make girls faint.

"Hello Hibiki, how was the mission?" Mira happily greeted.

"It went good." he answered in a smooth, silky voice. Then he spotted the face of his beloved Erza and walked right up to her.

"Hey guys." Everyone greeted him except for Gray, who just grunted before looking away. Erza stood up, but Gray still remained in his sitting position.

Hibiki almost stumbled when when he saw Erza's attire. "Erza? You're wearing a cat costume?. You look cute in that."

Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance. Lucy quietly explained Hibiki everything, especially that Erza needs a place to stay.

After Lucy said that last part, Hibiki grew a mischievous smile on his face.

 _"So Erza needs a place to stay huh? I'll let her stay in my mansion, there I can get her to like me and make her mine and mine only. I tell her that I love her, kiss her, even make out with her."_

His mind flashed perverted images, that made blood trickle down his nose. Gray saw this, and knows exactly what he was thinking. Gray quickly stood up and faced him.

"Hey Hibiki, stop thinking about unnecessary stuff when-" Hibiki shoved Gray to the side and gave Erza one of his best smiles.

"Hey Erza, what about you stay in my mansion. It will be a lot of fun." he said in a charming tone.

Erza blinked a few times, "Sorry Hibiki-kun, Gray-kun asked me first."

Hibiki snarled in disagreement, "What that stripping bastard?"

"Quit complaining. Erza already said yes to me." Gray growled.

Erza shyly said, "Guys, no need to argue because of me. I'll find another place to stay."

Mira jumped in, placing a hand on her shoulder, "No, its okay Erza. They're always like that, It's not your fault."

Erza nodded in response. Mira smiled, "Okay lets eat, guys. I made lunch for everyone." she said while rubbing both her hands together.

Everyone is enjoying themselves with Mira's cooking, except for Erza, who was staring at the window in deep thought. Of course, Gray was worried about her, so he approached her and asked what was bothering her.

"Hey Erza?" Erza faced him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Erza chuckled before smiling, "No everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

Gray sighed, before lowering himself, leveling his head next to Erza's. They looked at each other eye to eye, Gray's eyes were full of seriousness.

"But if there's something wrong, you tell me okay?" Erza smiled. He smiled too. They stayed in that trance for thirty seconds.

Then Gray snapped back to reality. He got up, quickly ran to the counter, grabbed a pink lunchbox and went back to Erza.

"You hungry? I got us some lunch.", Gray held the lunchbox infront of her.

Erza shook her head until her stomach grumbled. Erza blushed at the disturbing sound her tummy made, she tightly held her stomach to keep it quiet. Gray chuckled. Erza looked down in embarrassment. Gray chuckled a bit more.

Gray teased, "C'mon I know you want some.".

Erza gave up and held the spoon and ate a piece of riceball. As soon as she swallowed it, she was speechless. She didn't say anything, she just savored the delicious riceball, her furry cat ears fluttered.

"It tastes good. Can I have another one?" she in a cheery manner.

Gray grinned, "Sure, have as much as you want."

Erza eagerly took another riceball in her mouth and enjoyed the flavor. Gray stared at the requip mage, he never thought that the scary, fierce Erza can turn into a sweet, cute girl. He continued to stare and couldn't help but smile.

"She looks so innocent, almost like a child."Gray whispered.

"You want some?" Erza asked, as she held the spoon.

"No it's all yours." Gray said.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. She can't just let him watch her eat, while he is dying of hunger.

"Say 'Aahh'." Erza said, as she took a piece of riceball with a spoon and held it infront of Gray.

He blinked in confusion, but he couldn't say no to Erza's smiling face. So he leaned forward and bit the riceball with flushed cheeks.

"Mmm..tastes good." Gray said in surprise.

Somehow Juvia popped behind a pillar, glaring at the two like they were some happy lovey-dovey couple.

Juvia told herself, _"Ahh! Erza is feeding Gray-sama his lunch that Juvia made for him. It should be Juvia who should feed Gray-sama. Juvia needs to stop this."_

Before Juvia can ambush Erza, Lyon showed up out of nowhere to conquer Juvia's heart. So Lyon left the guild, with the screaming Juvia. Then Erza heard someone screaming like a maniac.

"Did you hear something?" Erza asked. Gray shrugged.

"Want another?" Erza asked. Gray nodded slowly.

"Okay, say 'Aah'." she said. Gray opened his mouth and ate the riceball, still blushing.

Erza suddenly said, ''Now it's your turn to feed me."

Gray almost choked on the riceball. He could feel the burning sensation coming to his cheeks.

"Y-you want me to feed you?" Gray asked in confusion. Erza nodded.

"Okay" he muttered.

Gray took the spoon with a riceball. "S-say 'Ahh'." he stuttered.

Erza ate the riceball and savored the flavor. "Another please." Erza slightly demanded.

"Say 'Ahh'." Gray said.

Erza obeyed, she smiled from the deliciousness of the riceball.

 _"Damn, why does she have to be so cute?!"_ he thought.

They kept on feeding each other with a smile on their faces, but they stopped when they heard chuckling behind the counter. Gray looked to see who was it, he saw Mira who was doing thumbs-up for Gray and Cana who covering her mouth to keep her laughter down.

He facepalmed, "How embarrasing."

* * *

Welcome to the this beautiful story, old and new readers and thank you guys for reading the past chapters! Await for the next chapter to come or again, you can spoil yourselves at Wattpad. Love you!


	4. NE 4 - The Sleepover

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Yes, I'm posting a bit early today, because I have swimming practice early too. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, I'm glad that everyone enjoys it! Let's enjoy more with Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.

* * *

 _Chapter 4 - The Sleepover_

Gray facepalmed himself. Mira waved her hand to Gray, motioning him to come to the counter. Gray stood up and faced Erza, "Erza, I'll be right back. Just stay here." Gray laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmkayy" Erza mumbled, full of rice in her mouth. Gray went to the counter and looked at Mira with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Mira?" MIra just stood there with a stupid smirk on her face, as well as Cana. Then Mira suddenly spoke, which startled Gray.

"How sweet of you Gray. I never knew you were that romantic." she said leaning forward and her hands on the counter, supporting her weight.

"It was kinda cheesy..." Cana added. Gray looked away, blushing.

"I can't believe you still have a crush on Erza." Mira squealed like a crazy fangirl.

Yes, when it comes to love or matchmaking, Mira has unlimited amount of crazy ideas.

Gray made a shocked expression. "Eh?! C'mon Mira. We don't call it 'crush' anymore." he said not looking at the two ladies. MIra and Cana looked at each other with scary smiles on their faces, then they looked back at Gray.

"Aha, you didn't deny it!" Cana loudly said.

"Tck, why would I have a crush on scary-looking girl like Erza." Gray scowled, then he tilted his head to the right looking at Erza who was stuffing riceballs in her mouth and made a genuine smile.

Cana followed his gaze, her eyes stopped at Erza. She grinned before leaning forward, drawing her face near Gray's ear and whispered something that made Gray's face explode with redness.

Gray was going to leave, but he turned to face them again, "Please don't mention this to anyone, especially to Erza." Gray said.

"Okay." Mira and Cana both said in disappointment.

Awhile ago, during Gray, Cana, and Mira's conversation, Hibiki was listening to their conversation, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Tch, Erza will be mine." he said to himself before leaving.

Then Gray hurried back to Erza, thinking she might be waiting, but all he saw was the sleeping figure of Erza. Gray chuckled. He looked closely at Erza's peaceful face.

 _"She looks pretty when she's sleeping."_ he whispered in his mind, while brushing her scarlet locks off her face. "I have to carry her to my apartment then." Gray said. He picked up the sleeping Erza in his arms, carrying her bridal-style, and left.

Time flies real fast, it was nighttime already. In Magnolia, daytime is so quiet and peaceful, but in nighttime postlights gleams up the streets, people come out of their houses and enjoy life and their youth, nightclubs and bars open for a crazy night full of alcohol, dancing, and meeting new people.

Gray walked on the streets, he suddenly felt Erza shiver, and held her close to his bare chest and there was silence along the way.

"Uhh, Gray-kuun..." Erza groaned. Gray looked down at Erza.

"Did you say some-" Before Gray could finish his sentence Erza hugged him tightly. Gray's cheeks popped red at the sudden action.

Erza whispered ''...Thank you" in Gray's ear and kissed him in the cheek. Gray's face got even redder, his heart was beating rapidly.

"Erza..." Gray said in a soft tone.

Then Erza went to deep slumber again. As they pass through the huge crowd, ignoring the people looking at them, Gray bumped into Juvia. Sweat dropped from Gray's head as he saw Juvia. Juvia's eyes glittered as she saw her Gray-sama and managed to escape from Lyon.

"Oh, Gray-sama its nice to see you here..." She said with cheer, but she frowned when Gray was carrying a sleeping Erza in his arms. "...with Erza." She said now with a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah, she fell asleep so I have to carry her to my apartment." Gray said, looking at Erza's angelic face. Juvia's eyes widened and her mouth made a big 'O'.

 _"Whatt?! Why in Gray-sama's?!"_ Juvia yelled in her thoughts. Gray cut her off from her thoughts.

"Juvia, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Gray said while walking away.

"No, wait Gray-'' Juvia was cut off when Lyon showed up again and carried Juvia to the nearest restaurant.

Gray and Erza reached the apartment safely, and no Juvia around to attack them. He got the key, opened the door, turned the lights on and entered inside.

"Okay we're here." Gray said while laying the sleepy redhead down on the couch. He doesn't want to bother Erza right now.

He was about to leave until Erza grabbed his hand, which made him turn around. Erza sat up, rubbing both eyes, "I...I want to sleep in your bed." she said in a woozy voice.

Gray's eyes widened, blushing slightly at the sudden request. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Erza.

"But its okay if you don't want it. I'll just sleep here." Erza said looking down.

There was no reply from Gray. After a few seconds of silence, Gray carried Erza again, and brings her upstairs to his bedroom. They reached Gray's bedroom, he laid Erza down on his bed, but Erza quickly sat up.

"Are you okay with it?" Erza asked softly.

Gray smiled, he tousled her hair, and scratching behind her fluffy cat ears, making her purr, "Of course, why would I leave my Erza-chan all alone downstairs."

 _"Wait, what?!_ _ **My**_ _Erza-chan?! What am I saying?!"_

She squeaked when Gray hit the sensitive spot behind her cat ears. Her tail was swishing back and forth. He was done with her hair, he ran his fingers through her fluffy tail.

"N-No!" Erza cried out as she squirmed. Gray watched as she flushed scarlet red.

"Is your tail your sensitive spot, Erza?" he asked, huskily.

He twirled her tail with his finger, pulling it softly. "N-No S-Sto-op!" she panted as she cursed loudly. Gray let go of her tail. Erza fell back on bed as she pants heavily.

* * *

I hope you love this chapter, so favorite and follow this story!


	5. NE 5 - Very Good Morning

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Yo guys! Angel here to give you another chapter of Neko Erza! This awesome new cover was given to me by shinemm on Wattpad, so thank you to her. Everyone, thank you for still giving love to Neko Erza! Love you guys always!

Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail now! (I'm kidding)

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - Very Good Morning_

Erza laid on the bed, still inhaling lots of air from the play-date with Gray. Gray chuckled before murmuring, "I think I'm going like Neko Erza."

She growled, "Sh-Shut up!"

Erza noticed a bad smell in the room. She lifted herself from bed, and sniffed around. Gray had a confused expression on his face. Erza took some strands of her hair and sniffed.

"Gray-kun, can I take a shower?", she asked.

Gray answered, "Sure, there's a towel and some of my old clothes in the cabinet inside."

Erza said "Thank you" to Gray before walking to the bathroom. Gray sat on the bed and waited for her to come out.

After a few minutes, Erza came out in Gray's old sleeveless white shirt and blue gym shorts. Gray smirked before his eyes raked over her form; feeling more comfortable of the clothes she's wearing. He dropped his gaze only to see her breasts. Gray swallowed hard, then quickly looked away to hide his blush on his face. Erza giggled.

"By the way, that.." he gestured to her, well his clothes,"..is much sexier than that cat outfit of yours." She tugged the hem of his shirt lower, covering her stomach. She muttered, "Shut up." Gray smirked and headed to the bathroom. Erza fixed the sheets and the pillows, then out came Gray from the shower.

She turned to face him, "Gray-kun, I-"

Gray came out all wet, and he had a sexy smirk on his face. His hair all dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist and showing his wet muscular body, especially those drenched well-toned abs of his. Erza blushed at how sexy and hot he looked right now. Her real self appeared in her mind and was thinking.

She never noticed how sexily his hair fell or how dark and alluring his eyes were.

Or the fact his body was pure perfection. How come?

Gray smirked, "Oh Erza, I thought you were sleeping."

Erza still stared at him and also was in deep thought, then suddenly she heard his voice and violently shook her head. "N-No I-I was fixing the bed." she stuttered.

 _"Did I just heard Erza stutter? Erza never stutters."_ Gray asked himself, but he decided to let it go. Gray's smirk grew while moving towards Erza. "I'll just get my shirt." His voice was husky. Erza moved backwards but suddenly she stopped by a small drawer behind. Her knees were slightly trembling. Gray leaned towards her ear. Erza could feel his cold breath in her ear, and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see what happened next...

"Move aside." Gray stated.

Erza opened her eyes and casually said, "Oh okay." She moved aside and found

Gray's white shirt on the drawer. Gray chuckled before grabbing his shirt and went back to the bathroom. Erza sighed in frustration and went to bed. He came out wearing the shirt and his blue boxers.

After Gray was 'fully-clothed' he went to bed as well. Sliding under the covers, their backs were facing each other. He suddenly felt Erza shiver beneath the covers, so he shifted to face Erza's back. He wrapped his left arm around her small waist, and the other was under her head, pulling her closer to him. Erza gasped at his sudden action.

"Gray-kun..." Erza murmured.

"I wouldn't want you to be cold, right? Go to sleep, Erza." Gray said softly.

"Thank you..."

"Good night, Erza."

"Good night, Gray-kun."

They both fell into deep sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **1 DAY DOWN, 6 DAYS TO GO**

Gray had woken from his sleep. He stretched his arms sidewards and... no Erza was beside him. He slightly opened his eyes and saw a glimpse of red. Maybe it was just his imagination. At first, his vision was a bit blurry but then his surroundings are starting to clear. It was all crystal clear already, he saw Erza right on top of him, smiling. Her brown orbs were staring at his dark ones. Her hands were at both sides of his head. Her right knee was separating his legs.

"Good morning, Gray-kun." She greeted.

"Morning..." He hazily responded.

"Had a good night sleep?" She questioned.

"Yeah.." He responded again.

Erza pushed her face closer to Gray's. His eyes lingered on her plump pink lips. He wanted to taste those lips of hers one more time. His gaze moved down to her neck. He wanted to trail kisses on her neck. He swallowed his breath as his eyes moved to her chest. A bit of cleavage was shown but it didn't stop his imagination from running wild. He closed his eyes tight, trying not to think of any inappropriate stuff. His body was HOT. Damn.

 **With Cana, Lucy, and Mira**

The Card mage, Celestial wizard, and Satan soul demon was on their way to

Gray's apartment to check on the two if everything was going...good.

Lucy turned to Mira and Cana, "I wonder what happened last night?"

Cana evilly laughed, "Haha, maybe there was some 'BED ACTION' last night."

Lucy nudged her in the stomach before scolding her.

Mira scolded, "C'mon, Cana don't say that."

The brunette massaged the spot where Lucy nudged her.

Cana chuckled, "Sorry, but don't be surprised if it did happen."

Mira said, "Wait Cana, what did you say to Gray at the guild yesterday?"

Cana thought for awhile, then said, "Oh, I told him that my cards don't lie."

Then Mira and Lucy giggled at the cute memory. They went continued their way.

 **Back To Gray and Erza**

They were still in the same position, and silence echoed in the room.

Gray bit his lower lip. He told himself, "I need to get out of this."

"Um.." he cleared his throat, "Are you go-"

She smashed her lips roughly against his as she ran her fingers through his raven hair. Gray moaned against her lips. He can't stop the blood from rising to his cheeks. Erza smirked and pushed deeper into his mouth. Like she was going to devour him. Her hands left the pillow and cupped Gray's face, licking his upper lip. Then Erza pulled away from their kiss, both of them are gasping for air.

Gray muttered, "What was that for?'

Erza smiled seductively, "It's a good morning kiss."

Gray's eyes widened and looked down.

Erza's smile disappeared, "Is there something wrong?"

Gray looked up with a devilish smirk on his face. His hand running down her hips. She yelped as he suddenly tackled her down on bed, exchanging their positions. He leaned forward. She could feel his lips brushed against her earlobe.

He huskily said, "You could've told me. I wasn't ready."

Before Erza could react, Gray already indulged himself within the requip mage's lips. Erza eagerly returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Gray settled his hands on her waist, feeling the smooth sides of her skin. Erza moaned as his tongue bypass her lips and explored inside her mouth. He slid a hand down her bare thigh. Erza groaned at the sensation before kissing Gray again. She felt his tongue again in her secluding mouth. She played her tongue with his. Gray pulled Erza's head against his to deepen the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Hey guys good- WHAT THE HELL?! Cana shouted as she burst through the door.

 _Oh Shit!_

* * *

What do you think is going to happen to Gray? Who's going to beat him up first? Find out on the next chapter! :D

Keep the love and support for GrayZa everyone! Don't give up on this ship!


	6. NE 6 - Misunderstanding

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ Oh hey everyone! Welcome to the 6th chapter of Neko Erza. I know I just left a freaking cliffhanger before, so please don't kill me! XD Does anybody love weird here?! If you do, you will love this story! Hahahahaha ok

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns it all!

* * *

 _Chapter 6 - Misunderstanding_

 _Oh Shit!_

"What the hell are doing, you stripper?!" Cana shouted.

Gray heard footsteps outside the room. "Why? What did you— What the?!" It was Mira and followed by. . .Lucy.

 **(O _ O)!** **\- - - - - - Gray's Face**

Ohhhh, Gray is in very big trouble now.

"Oh my God." Lucy gasped.

"I-It's not what you think!" Gray denied as he removed himself ontop of Erza and got up from bed. Erza quickly sat up, crossing her legs.

"What were you doing to Erza?!" Mira and Cana asked in unison. Lucy remained quiet. Erza suddenly yawned as she stretched her arms up. All three girls faced her.

"It was a good morning kiss right, Gray?" Erza looked at him. Gray quickly nodded.

"Gray, you bastard! What were you planning to do?!" Lucy suddenly spoke.

"Let me explain." Gray calmly said, trying to ignore Lucy's fury.

Mira, Cana, and Lucy crossed their arms and remained quiet, waiting for his explanation.

Gray took a deep breath, "It was a good morning kiss."

Lucy starting to get mad again.

Cana gasped, "Wait..." Four of them turned to her. "...I just realized Gray was shirtless and wore only boxers when I came in here."

There was dark aura coming from the Lucy. She balled her hands into fists. Erza sweatdropped. Gray cautiously looked down, "Where did my shirt go?! But nevermind that, you know I have a stripping habit."

"Were you planning to do it to my best friend?!" Lucy muttered, but enough for everyone to hear.

"I wasn't trying to do any-"

Gray was cut off by a fist coming at his face and woke in a pile of rubble.

 **Back At Gray's Apartment**

"URRRGGHHHHHH!" Lucy groaned.

"L-Lu-chan..." Erza said in a stuttering tone.

"Lets go, Erza!" Lucy demanded as she grabbed Erza's hand and left. Mira and Cana followed behind. They trailed off his apartment.

Silence was present as they were walking to Lucy's apartment so Erza can remove Gray's old clothes. All they can listen are their footsteps. They are just a few blocks away from the celestial wizard's apartment . The girls continued to walk without saying a word to one another. They reached at the door of the apartment, which Lucy opened and they entered. Lucy opened the door of her room and they went inside. She inhaled deeply as she sat on her bed.

"Erza, please take a shower." Lucy suddenly said, breaking the silence in the

room.

"What about clothes?" Erza asked, while looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Lucy assured her.

Erza obeyed and walked to the bathroom. She really felt sorry for Gray. All the girls blamed him even he didn't do anything wrong. She wanted to say something. Erza gathered all the courage to tell her.

"Lu-chan, I—"

"Stop. Lets talk about it later, okay?" Lucy cut her off.

Erza went in and turned the shower on. Lucy, Cana, and Mira can hear the shower's sprinklers spraying water. Cana and Mira sighed as sat on the bed, beside Lucy.

"So what do we do now, Lucy?" Mira asked, looking at Lucy.

"What do you mean by 'What do we do now, Lucy ?" Lucy answered her question with a question. Mira narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't know, Mira." Lucy answered.

"Aha! What about killing Gray or making him go on a suicide mission?" Lucy said.

Mira shot a glare. Lucy _'hmphed'_.

"Duh, lets stop Erza from sleeping there at Gray's place." Cana joined in.

Before Mira and Lucy could say something, the three girls heard creaking from the bathroom door and Erza came out in a towel. Lucy stood up and opened the closet to get clothes for Erza.

"Here, try this on." Lucy handed the clothes to her.

Erza nodded and went back in. The girls waited for her to come out. The door creaked open slightly and Erza's head popped out.

"Lu-chan, these are the clothes that your wearing now." Erza shyly said.

"C'mon, you will look cute." Lucy squealed.

Erza came out wearing Lucy's usual outfit. Mira, Cana, and Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God! You look like me!" Lucy grinned, while hugging Erza.

"Lucy, lets do her hair like yours." Mira said.

Lucy and Mira done her hair in pigtails. They took a step back to look at Erza's overall. Mira, Cana, and Lucy squealed like crazy fangirls.

"Atleast, we gave her a chance to look innocent." Cana smirked.

* * *

What's is more sexier? A skimpy catsuit? Or Lucy's outfit? Oh you know what, just go naked! XD Yes, this chapter is really short. See ya guys in the next chapter.


	7. NE 7 - You Made My Day

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Heyo my peeps all over the universe! You are now reading the 7th chapter of this story. Congratulations! Okay, I know that the previous chapter was really short and kinda sucked too XD

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 7 - You Made My Day_

Gray groaned when pain jolted his back as he stood up. His face was sore from Lucy's powerful punch. And wondering how did he end up in a pile of rubble. He suddenly recalled the incident with Erza, and the extremely mad girls.

"Ugh, crap I gotta go to the girls and explain everything." he said.

He quickly dusted off the debris off his boxers and ran to his apartment where he last saw them before being knocked out by the stellar mage. How would he explain that to his friends?

 _"They are really disappointed at me now."_ he thought.

He quickened his pace. All that was running in his mind is how disgusting the three girls think of him now. Thinking that he is some perverted jerk. Thinking that he could do that to the person he cared for. He cursed himself. He reached the his apartment and rushed upstairs. He opened the bedroom door to find no one inside. The next place where he could find them was in the guild. But before he could dash in the guild, he dashed first in the shower.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Mira was wiping a glass behind the counter, while Cana, Erza, and Lucy sat on the stools.

"Okay Erza, start explaining." Lucy said.

Erza sighed and told them everything. From start to the end. She told them that she was the one who started the kiss and kinda got out of control, then Gray decided to take the lead, and it ended with Cana barging in.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding. Gray-kun didn't do anything wrong." Erza said, looking down.

Lucy smiled, "Its ok."

"We're sorry that we got mad at Gray." Mira apologized.

"We hope you can forgive us." Cana said.

"Apology accepted!" Erza cutely said. They all laughed and group-hugged.

"Good morning, Erza."

Erza turned to see who called her name. It was Hibiki.

"Woah, Erza you look so cute!" Hibiki complimented as he ruffled Erza's hair.

Erza blushed. "Good morning." she greeted.

"Where's Gray? I thought that bastard would be with you."

"He-"

"He had to go somewhere." Lucy retorted.

Hibiki arched a brow at Erza. She nodded, frantically. He frowned. _"Something is going on."_ he thought, but decided to let it go. _"Well its now or never, Hibiki."_ he thought.

"Erza, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" he asked.

Erza smiled, "Of course."

Erza followed Hibiki to an empty table at the corner of the guild and sat down. He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Making his eyes alluring as possible, keeping his cool. He was never this nervous before. Because of a girl. Hibiki had observed before, Erza was a beautiful lady, who had a feisty personality. Everytime, when guys approach her, she would just scare them off or push them away. But now, she so looks innocent and cute. Guys can take advantage of her so easily. He has the perfect chance to get her now. So nothing to worry about right? He took her hand in his. Erza was surprised.

Okay here it goes. . .

"Erza, I-"

"Don't fucking touch her!"

Everyone in the guild turned at the doorway, where they heard the yell.

"Gray-kun!" Erza gasped.

"You!" Hibiki growled as he stood up.

Erza quickly got up and stood between the two men.

"I know what your trying to do, Hibiki." Gray said as he tried to push Hibiki, but Erza protested.

Everybody froze and watched the scene silently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!"

"Gray-kun, please stop." Erza pleaded.

Gray obeyed and took a step back. Restraining himself from beating the hell out of Hibiki. Then, he grabbed Erza's hand and led her out of the guild.

Silence was present in the room for a few seconds. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Hibiki clenched his fists, and feeling anytime that the vein in his forehead would burst. He groaned in frustration, then left the scene.

 **Outside Fairy Tail**

"Gray-kun, where are we going?" Erza asked, but Gray kept quiet.

Gray led Erza to a dark alley near the guild. They stood there for a few minutes in silence. Then Erza finally spoke.

"Why are we here?"

No answer.

She tugged his arm, "Gray-kun?"

No response.

"Hey..." she said, still tugging his arm.

Erza finally let go and stepped back. She stared at him, waiting for an answer. She felt guilty all of a sudden. Was it because of the kiss? Or was it because of Hibiki? She gritted her teeth, holding back the tears about to come down her face.

"I'm sorry. . ."

Erza gasped. Why is he apologizing?

"...for taking advantage of you at my apartment. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Gray-kun..."

"And for being a jerk infront of you and that other jerk, but importantly for what happe-"

"No! I should be the one, who should apologize for what happened in the morning."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Erza. "You're not what you think you are. I started the whole misunderstanding. I know you. You're a good friend, Gray-kun." she smiled.

"And I'm very so-"

She was cut off when Gray suddenly hugged her. Blood rush to her cheeks. Gray tightened the hug, inhaling the fragrance of her scarlet locks . God, he missed the scent of her hair!

"Oh, by the way, you look so cute in that outfit." Gray whispered.

Erza blushed even more. Gray could feel the warmth of her cheeks at the crook of his neck. He chuckled. Who knew this frustrated morning would end like this?

This just made his day.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one :D


	8. NE 8 - Confused Feelings

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Wow, we're already in chapter 8 and thank you for still holding on to the me and the story! And again, if you want to spoil yourselves, then read on Wattpad :D Let the story continue!

* * *

 _Chapter 8 - Confused Feelings_

Gray and Erza stayed there, still hugging for 5 minutes, neither of the two moved. Tension was present in the air. Gray realized the awkward silence and lets go. They looked at each other, not realizing that they were staring. Then, they quickly looked away, blushing.

Gray scratched the back of his neck, "So...shall we go back?"

Erza grinned, then nodded. Gray also smiled and went back to the guild quietly, with Erza by his side. He could feel Erza's soft hand brushed against his. He looked the other way so Erza couldn't see his red face.

 **With Cana, Lucy, and Mira**

"Whats taking them so long?" Mira asked, concerned.

"Lets hope they're okay." Lucy assured. Cana and Mira nodded.

"They're here!" Cana said as she ran towards them with Lucy and Mira.

The three girls embraced Erza. Lucy snickered as she lets go of Erza "Are you okay? That was scene you got into."

"Of course she's okay! Two hot guys are arguing over her." Cana said before gulping down her booze. She earned two smacks on the head from Mira and Lucy. Erza giggled.

"Gray, were sorry for getting mad at you earlier." Mira apologized.

"Its okay. I know you're just protecting her."

"We will make it up to you by helping you with Erza."

"W-" he got cut off by Natsu's nagging.

"Hey ice princess, c'mon lets fight!" Natsu challenged.

"Okay, lets do it!" Gray accepted as he ran towards Natsu. _"Man, I owe flame brain for this. I thought I was a goner."_ Mira sweat-dropped as Natsu and the now shirtless Gray knock over tables and chairs while they were strangling each other. Then, she joined Erza and the others.

"Erza, you fox!" Cana cheered.

"What?" Erza asked, obviously confused.

"Gray and Hibiki both likes you." Lucy told her, chuckling.

Erza's fluffy cat ears twitched cutely when she heard Gray's name.

"Lucky you!" Mira added.

"Huh? Hibiki-kun is just a friend and Gray is. . ."

Cana, Lucy, and Mira leaned a bit closer, "Yeah?"

"...Gray likes someone else."

"But you like him?" Lucy questioned.

Erza slowly nodded. The three girls gasped. "Gray likes...?" Cana asked. "Juvia." Erza answered. The three said an 'Oh'. "Erza, Gray only thinks of Juvia as a friend and nothing else. Trust me." Mira assured her. Erza smiled. Cana chuckled, "He didn't realize your feelings yet. Ha, Gray is so stubborn." All of them laughed.

"Uhh, Lucy lets eat. I'm hungry." Natsu complained.

"I would like to have some fish." Happy joined in.

"Natsu, you can eat without m- Wahhh!" Natsu pulled Lucy out of the table and yanked her outside.

"Umm..."

"They like each other."

"Definitely." was all they could say.

 **With Gray**

Gray went out to look for that bastard, Hibiki and confront him about Erza. He just wanted him to back off and mind his own damn life.

 _"Why am I acting like this? Its not like I like her or anything. He just makes me sick!"_ he thought.

He suddenly saw a figure of a man, leaning against the wall. Gray looked a little closer and . . . perfect timing.

"Hey Hibiki, we have unfin-"

"Hi, Gray-sama!"

"Juvia! Quit scaring me like that!" Gray startled.

"Sorry. Juvia just wants to ask Gray-sama on bla bla bla bla . . . "

Gray didn't listen to Juiva's blabbering, he concentrated on the bastard just meters away from them, but soon he left. Gray grunted.

". . . bla bla so can Gray-sama come?" Juvia finished.

"Uhh, sorry Juvia can you repeat again?"

"Gray-sama, do you wanna go out with Juvia?" she asks again.

"Oh Juvia, you know that I can't, I have to take care of Erza." Gray told her.

She lowered her head in disappointment. "Juvia understands."

"What about Lyon? I'm sure he will have a blast when he's with you!" Gray yelled, while running back to the guild.

Before Juvia can react, Lyon appeared and held hand, leading her to town. But we all know that Juvia will have a great time.

 **With Erza**

Erza sat on one of the stools waiting for Gray, looking worried. _"I wonder where he went."_ she looked at the clock, it was 5:40 p. m. Then, Mira gave her some company and offered her a glass of water. Erza said 'Thank you' and drank it.

"Oh here, I brought you your pajamas and don't worry too much." Mira said, while giving the folded garments to her.

Erza smiled, then accepted it. Mira smiled back and shifted her eyes a little to the left and saw the person the redhead was waiting for.

"Well, Your knight in shining armor is here now." Mira teased.

Erza flushed red as Gray walked towards her. "Sorry for the delay. Wanna go?" Gray grinned. Erza nodded and got off her seat and walked with Gray outside the guild.

While they were walking, silence rose. Erza walked on the railing where Lucy usually walks when she goes home.

"C'mon Erza, get down from there. You might fall." Gray warned her.

"I'll be alright." she assured him.

Erza playfully walked a bit faster causing her right foot to bump the left, making her go off-balance. Gray acted fast and caught her in time, but due the weight, they both fell.

He chuckled, "I told you to be careful. You okay?"

Erza tightened her grip around his neck, "Sorry." Gray laughed, "Don't worry. I got you." he tightened his grip around her waist as well. After a few seconds, they let go and continued their way to his apartment. They reached the apartment and entered in.

"So you hungry?" Gray asked. Erza nodded as she sat down on the couch.

Gray smiled and went to the kitchen to make instant noodles. After a few minutes the noodles were done and he served it in two bowls. Gray carried the bowls to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Erza sniffed the delicious aroma of the noodles.

"Smells good." Erza said as she took the spoon with the soup and blew it, then sipped.

"Eat up."

After eating, they went upstairs and Erza went in the bathroom first and came out in the clothes that Mira gave her. It was a buttoned purple shirt and matching shorts. Then, Gray started to feel uncomfortable when she came out in very _short_ shorts, but just let it slide. He went in without saying anything, then few minutes he came out in a white shirt and boxers. He surprisingly saw Erza already sleeping. He smiled and sat on the bed, watching Erza sleep peacefully.

He whispered, "Good night, Erza." then he lightly kissed her forehead. Erza sneezed cutely, making Gray chuckle, before turning off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

How was it? Leave a review on this shit and see ya on the next chapter!


	9. NE 9 - Nightmare

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ Sup dudes and dudettes of the fanfiction galaxy! Today, I present you another chapter of this story full of fluffs! XD

Disclaimer: I own the story and nothing else.

* * *

 _Chapter 9 - Nightmare_

 _"Ahhhhh!" Erza screamed in pain as the chains powerfully squeezed her wrists, droplets of blood trickled down to her arms. She dropped on her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up to see. . .him._

 _"You can't get away from me, Erza." the familiar voice echoed through the dark room. That voice that would bring the past again._

 _She scowled in anger, "Go to hell, Jellal!" He smirked, she could feel it._

 _"Why Erza?"_

 _He peered down at the fierce maiden, "Why replace me?"_

 _Erza looked away, ignoring his question. Replace? What does he mean?_

 _Growing impatient, he yanked her neck up and looked straight into her eyes._

 _"Trying to be difficult huh?" he thought._

 _"Answer me!" he angrily demanded._

 _Still no answer from her, staying calm, but inside she was afraid. Afraid of facing him again. Afraid of bringing those horrible memories back._

 _His grip around her neck tightened. "Answer!"_

 _Erza gritted her_ _teeth and kept quiet. "Why replace me..." Jellal whispered. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, then to her cheek. She winced._

 _"...with him?" Jellal snapped his fingers, then a man suddenly appeared before them all beaten up. Erza's eyes shot open in disbelief as the man slowly lifted up his face._

 _"No. . ."_

 _"I know you still love me, and yet you are in the hands of another!" Jellal yelled._

 _"Gray!" Erza cried out._

 _She examined his body, it was full of cuts and bruises. Huge injuries on his face shoulders, torso, and legs. Truly, he was beaten black and blue._

 _Jellal grinned evilly, "Do you love him?" he loosened his grip around her neck._

 _Erza stared at him, then to Gray. "E-Erza..." Gray muttered as blood seeped down from his mouth._

 _"Do you love him?!"_

 _"Please let him go!" she pleaded._

 _Jellal snarled, then lets her go. She chokes and chokes, then inhales deeply for some air. He knelt down and lay a finger under her chin and their dazes met. "Of course I will, Erza..."_

 _"Remember Erza, you are mine and mine only." he whispered. Erza gave him the deadly glare._

 _"And we don't want anything bad to happen to the ice mage would you?" he continued._

 _Erza's glare changed, her eyes widened. "Leave him alone please!" she begged._

 _Jellal parted from her and stood up, wickedly chuckling._

 _"Oops, I lied."_

 _Bright yellow ball of light blinded her, then was coming at the wounded Gray._

 _"Noo!"_

* * *

Erza woke up screaming with tears falling down on her face. Hands held on tight on her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Erza! Erza! Wake up!" Gray said.

She was still shedding tears. Gray gently rubbed her back to calm her down, but didn't work. He reached a hand to her face to wipe the tears.

"Don't touch me!" Erza shouted.

He stopped his tracks. Gray was surprised and hurt at the same time. He never heard Erza screamed like that before. He pulled her into his arms that made her shudder.

"Gray-kun. . ." she muttered.

"You scared the hell out of me." he murmured back.

She gripped on Gray's shirt, which is still there. _"So warm..."_ she thought. He rocked her back and forth, soothing her. She relaxed into his hold.

"What happened in your dream?" Gray asked.

Erza gasped as she it came in her mind all over again. Him. Gray felt his shirt getting wet. She started crying again. It was a dream.

"Jellal. . ." she said between her sobs.

Gray gritted his teeth when he heard Jellal's name. He wants Erza to forget Jellal, but she can't. All pain and misery he had caused her. And we all know Erza still loves Jellal. Some nightmare. But Gray's glad that he was there with her. No matter what happens he will always be there for Erza.

"You okay now?" Gray asked as he gently patted her head.

Erza nodded. He smiled, feeling relieved. He laid down with Erza still in his arms, then Erza snuggled closer to him. Gray could feel heat spreading across his cheeks. He caressed her back. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. She's so fragile.

"Go back to sleep, Erza."

Erza closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **2 DAYS DOWN, 5 DAYS TO GO**

Erza woke up still in Gray's arms. She remembered what happened last night. The nightmare. Jellal. Gray. She looked up to see Gray still asleep and slightly drooling. Erza giggled and lightly pinched his nose. Gray snorted and quickly awoke from his sleep. Erza laughed.

"Good morning." Erza greeted.

Gray grinned to see Erza happy and greeted her back. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Of course! Because Gray-kun is always there for me." she retorted. Gray was surprised at what Erza said, then he looked away from embarrassment. Erza got off the bed and yawned.

"I'll make breakfast." Erza said. "You can take a bath first..." she continued.

"Okay." he answered.

Erza opened the door and was about to leave until she realized that Gray was still on bed.

Erza smirked, "Do you want me to join you?"

Without a minute to lose, Gray rushed to the bathroom. Sure, Gray used to bathe with Erza and Natsu when they were kids, but not gonna happening ever again.

* * *

Damn that angst. . . Please favorite, follow, and review this story! Angel's gotta go!


	10. NE 10 - Girl Talk

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Everybody, this is already the 10th chapter... When is this story ever gonna end? XD I'm just kidding, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - Girl Talk_

After taking a bath, Gray got dressed and excitedly went downstairs. This was his first time so taste Erza's cooking. He just hopes that it doesn't taste like shit. While going downstairs he could smell the delicious aroma of. . . . eggs? That was she's cooking? eggs?!

"Oh, you're done. Good thing. I'm done with the sandwiches." Erza cheerfully said.

 _"Ohhh so thats for the eggs. . ."_

She put a plateful of sandwiches on the table. Gray sat down and grabbed one and ate it. He took awhile to capture the flavor.

"So. . .?" Erza waited for his answer.

"Tastes amazing." Gray plainly said.

"Yey!" Erza crazily jumped around, while hugging Gray's head between her breasts.

Gray shifted around as Erza's grasp around his head tightened. He couldn't damn breathe. A part of him wants to get out, but a bigger part of him wants to stay; it feels good. Erza could feel the hotness of his cheeks between her breasts. Erza giggled.

"Mmmph! Mphhh!" Gray mumbled.

"Oh sorry!" Erza lets go.

Gray fell on his butt back on the chair, still flustered and heavily breathing.

"Sorry. . ." Erza cutely apologized. Gray gasped out an 'okay'. Erza handed him another sandwich, which Gray accepted. He took a bite and ate it whole, then took another one. Silence instantly came.

"Gray-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you yell at Hibiki-kun yesterday?" she curiously asked.

"Uhhh. . .bwecwause I wanwt to." he said, still munching on the sandwich.

Erza smirked, then leaned closer, "Were you jealous?"

Gray coughed on the sandwich. "No!"

Erza frowned, "Then tell me?"

"I wown't twell!"

Erza cutely pouted, "Meanie! I'm taking a bath."

She angrily stomped upstairs. Gray sighed in relief. . .that was intense. He heard a knock on the door.

 _"Who could that be?"_ he thought as he unlocks the door.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Why?" Gray groaned.

"So hows Erza?" Mira asked as she directly goes in, followed by Lucy and Cana.

"You can't just go in! Who are you? The queen?!" he growled as he shuts the door.

"We're your friends." Lucy told him, dropping a huge bag.

"But friends has to respect other friend's privacy." Gray said, nicely.

Cana scoffed, "Its not like your hiding something."

Lucy, Mira and Cana slowly faced Gray with are-you-hiding-something? looks. _God, they're scary._ Gray violently shook his head.

He quickly changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

Lucy opened the bag she carried. Inside, were clothes - Erza's clothes. "We brought Erza's clothes from the dorm, so she won't wear that skimpy cat suit."

Then, she closed the bag. The three girls sat on the chairs. Gray sighed in disappointment, _"Mann, I like that outfit."_

"Wait, where's Erza?" Mira asked, scanning the room for the red-head.

"She's in the bathroom." Gray replied as he took another sandwich.

"Oh good! So how's progress?" Lucy said, putting both hands under her chin, looking attentive.

Cana took one as well, "I want some."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "Progress?"

Mira grinned, "Progress on Erza."

"Erza is just my friend." Gray quickly responded.

Lucy smirked, "Oh, so you want Hibiki to make the first move?" Gray

immediately stood up, which startled the girls, "First move?!" Cana laughed with the whole sandwich in her mouth, "We all know Hibiki wants Erza and he'll do anything just to get what he wants."

"What?!"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Mira asked.

"I thought she's just a friend." Lucy added.

Gray relaxed and looked away, "I w-was just asking."

"C'mon, you like her! Admit it!" Cana groaned.

Getting uncomfortable, the ice mage kept quiet as well as the girls, waiting for him to answer. Gray closed his eyes and thought really hard.

"Stop spacing out, Gray!" Cana shouted right in his ear.

Gray snapped back to reality, "H-Huh?! What happened?"

Lucy snickered, "You're head was at space for 2 whole minutes."

Mira crossed her arms, "Gray, don't deny anymore."

Gray made a deep sigh, "I don't like Erza." he simply said it.

The girls got quiet and took awhile for swallowing the words he just said, then burst out laughing. They think it was just a joke, just joking around. But his tone was so serious. They can't believe what they just heard. Was he really telling the truth? Cana suddenly stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"W-Were you joking?!" Gray slowly shook his head.

Lucy also stood up and yanked his collar up, looking straight in his eyes, but he was looking at the floor, "Listen you asshole, if from the start you were just playing with her feelings. . ."

Mira rose from her seat too and tried to calm her down. "Lucy. . ."

". . .I will never forgive you!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't like Erza. . ." he said it again.

"Gray, stop." Mira pleaded.

Lucy's grip tighten, then raised a fist. "Why you—"

"I love her!"

Everyone's eyes widened. What?

"I don't like her. . .I love her!" Gray admitted it.

Lucy dropped her hand and lets go, "Are you serious this time?"

Gray looks up, then nodded. In a split second, he received three smacks on the head, then unlimited of them came. "I can't believe you!" Mira shouted, still hitting his head.

He chuckled, "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry. Please stop!"

The girls sat on their chairs, tired and relieved. "But seriously, are you serious?" they asked in unison.

Gray smiled, "Yes."

" _Cana is damn right. I do like Erza, wait scratch that, I LOVE Erza. Ever since I saw her crying by the riverbank when we were kids. Wait, it was just crush that time. That day, I saw her heart past her armor and promised myself to protect it with all my life. It was also the day when Cana told me it a lucky day for me. . .well lucky my ass! I fell into ditches on my way to the guild and lost my wallet a few times. It was terrible!"_

 _"_

 _But all of that changed when a little girl with an eyepatch covering her right eye and clothed with rags came in Fairy Tail. Then, slowly as we where growing up, I found myself really falling in love with Erza. I loved her until now, but never had the guts to say it. But one day, I will. So yes, I love her. Gray Fullbuster loves Erza Scarlet."_

"Do you want us to help?" Mira asked.

Gray shook his head, before taking another sandwich. Mira pouted, "Let us help! I have some ideas that will make your confession un-" Gray raised a hand up.

"No, let me do this."

"Okay. . ." The girls said at the same time.

"Gray-kunn! ~" Erza called upstairs.

"What is it?"

"You're out of shampoo!" she yelled again.

"Thats what you've been looking for 15 minutes?!"

"I can't find it!"

 _"I could've sworn I put it on the sink. I must've forgot."_ he thought. The four of them heard footsteps coming down stairs. Then, it stopped half-way down. Erza with wet hair, tied in a ponytail and wearing a short pink towel, exposing her cleavage and milky thighs. . .infront of Cana, Lucy, Mira and the flustered Gray.

"Er-Erza?!" Gray was the first one to speak, he couldn't take his eyes off her damn body!

"Gray-kun, I can't find the shampoo. Could you help me?" Erza asked as she walked up to Gray.

Gray gritted his teeth and covered his nose as he got a better view of her. He couldn't hold it any longer.

 _*BOOSHHH!*_

Blood squirted out of his nose. Blood everywhere. Erza jumped back. Mira acted fast and covered his eyes. "Tell her where it is!"

"I-Its in the cabinet under the sink!" Gray told her.

"Okay!" Erza immediately went back upstairs.

Mira took her hands off Gray's eyes. "You lost it there." Gray tumbled backwards with the chair, still a lot of blood trickling down. Lucy, Mira and Cana sweat-dropped.

If they killed him awhile ago, he wouldn't die a happy man.

* * *

Sooooooo... tell me guys what you think on the reviews! Stay awesome, everyone!


	11. NE 11 - A Sweet Breakfast

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Oh hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I went out with my buddies. Anyways, let us enjoy another chapter of this crappy story.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

 _Chapter 11 - A Sweet Breakfast_

Lucy Cana and Mira went upstairs to give Erza her clothes. When the sound of footsteps disappear Gray groaned banged his forehead on the table in embarrassment with both hands held the back of his head.

It's official, Gray Fullbuster is a _pervert._

He repeatedly banged his head on the hard surface, chanting the word 'stupid' in his mind. He kept on doing this for 3 minutes until heard footsteps again. He first saw Lucy, then Cana followed by Mira and Erza, who wore her white blouse with a blue ribbon and blue skirt and black boots.

Gray glanced at Erza, who wasn't covered by a towel anymore, then quickly faced down, hiding his red face as he recalled what happened just minutes ago. Cana noticed this and smirked.

"Gray, are you alright?" she asked as her smirk grew.

He looked up, but looked away from the girls, then muttered, "Y-Yeah. . ."

"Whats that? We can't hear you. Say that again." Cana chuckled as well as the three girls.

Okay, now she's just teasing.

"I'm fine." he loudly said.

"Okay, lets go!" Erza declared, pumping a fist in the air.

Gray stood up, "Wait, you haven't had breakfast yet."

She pouted, "But I want strawberry cheesecake for breakfast. . ."

Gray smiled. This cute side of her is just damn adorable. He walked up to Erza, his hand held hers while the other opened the door and led her forward. "Lets go get some." Erza's face lit up as she grinned. They ran to the pastry shop, where they sell the best cakes in Fiore and is conveniently near Fairy Tail.

 **With Cana, Lucy and Mira**

Cana, Mira and Lucy just stood there by the door with dumbfounded faces.

"They just left us." Lucy said.

Then Mira. "They didn't even notice us."

Then Cana. "What are we? Ghosts?!"

They exchanged their looks and just blew off the apartment. The three girls followed the trail of the ice mage and the requip mage.

 **With Gray and Erza**

The two reached the cake shop named, 'Sweet Treats'. They were about to enter when the Celestial wizrard, Card mage and the Demon wizard called out to them. The three stopped beside the two's side and catch their breaths.

"D-Damn...huhu...you, Grhay.." Cana gasped out.

"What? Cana, I can't understand you." Gray said.

"You..You twhoo, ju-haha just left us at the...apartmhent!" Lucy and Mira snapped.

"Sorry." Gray and Erza apologized.

Mira snickered, "Its fine, Lucy, Cana and I will go ahead to Fairy Tail."

"See yah! Good luck on the date, Gray!" Cana shouted out while Lucy was to

doing a thumbs-up.

 _"Date?! It's not a date!"_ Gray thought. Good thing Erza didn't hear it, she was too busy drooling over the cakes inside the shop. Gray went inside and look for

Erza's table, who already ordered two strawberry cheesecakes for her and him.

He went to the counter and ordered two hot chocolate drinks. Then, sat across Erza and waited for their orders. Minute later, the waitress came with their orders.

"Here is your order miss and for your boyfriend." she said as placed the cakes and the drinks.

"N-No, I'm not her boyfriend." Gray denied as he blushed.

"No need to keep a secret, sir." she continued, grinning.

"Its true! Right, Erza?" Gray turned to Erza and surprisingly saw her looking at the clear glass wall, all flustered.

The waitress left, giggling. Gray looked down in embarrassment. "Gray-kun, eat your cake already." Erza said while taking a piece from hers and eats it.

"Nah, I'm full. You can have it." Gray moved the plate to her.

Erza smiled, "Reallyy?"

He nodded as drank his hot chocolate. Erza took a piece from his, her cat ears twitched as she ate the piece. Gray laughed as she was happily eating the cheesecake. To him, she looks so innocent, almost child-like whenever she's eating her favorite dessert. Erza finished the cakes and looked at Gray, who was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Erza asked.

"You have some frosting on your face."

"Huh?! Where where?"

Gray laughed a bit more, "Its here." he wiped the frosting off her upper lip and licked it off his finger. Erza was stunned from his actions and so was Gray. Both of their faces were red as tomatoes.

"E-Erza, I didn't me-"

"No, I was. . .startled thats all." she interrupted him.

"You sure?"

Erza nodded and picked up her hot chocolate, blew it and took a sip. Then, put it down on the table gently, but some of the hot chocolate spilled on her finger. She hissed in pain as her finger turned flaming red. Gray quickly rose from his seat and went to Erza's side.

"Are you okay?"

 _"Stupid me. Of course, she's not okay."_

"Yes, I'm fine." Erza assured him.

"No you're not. Let me see."

Erza showed the burn to Gray. He held her finger and touched the burn. Erza hissed. Gray muttered a 'sorry' and soothed the burn with his ice magic. The redhead sighed in relief as the pain suddenly disappeared like _magic._

"I'm sorry."

Gray was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For being a burden to you." she said softly.

"No, you ar-"

"Yes, I have."

Gray was silent. Erza continued, "You have to look after me, night and day. No one even listened to your opinion. I feel so guilty."

The ice wizard lifted her face and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Erza, you're not a burden to me. And actually, I like looking after you. I like being your knight for once. Instead of you being mine, saving my ass all the time." Erza smiled. Gray smiled as well.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked.

She shook her head. He held her hand as Erza stood up. Gray went to the counter and paid, then went out. They head to Fairy Tail. Erza and Gray went to the bar, where Lucy, Cana and Mira are.

"Hey guys!" Erza greeted.

"Hey, so hows the date?" Lucy asked. Cana covered the blabbermouth Lucy's 'speaking hole'.

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Date?"

Mira threw her hands up, "No, she didn't say anything."

Erza just lets it go and sat next to Lucy and talked about guys while Mira and Cana walked up to Gray.

"How's the date?" Mira questioned.

"Its not a date." Gray exclaimed.

"Fine, how was it?"

"It was fine."

"Thats all? No sweet or cheesy Gray?" Cana chuckled.

Gray laughed, "There was. . ."

Cana smirked, "Good. Remember the very important rule: Don't get FRIEND-ZONED."

Gray sweat-dropped, _"I hope not."_

* * *

If you like Neko Erza, remember to leave favorite or follow the story. Love you guys!


	12. NE 12 - Operation: Confession Explosion

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** I am so sorry for not updating yesterday (again). I just had some hardcore swimming practice for my first competition, so wish me luck! Tomorrow, I will not update the next chapter, because our subdivision will have a scheduled blackout. But don't worry guys, I'll update on the day after tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Chapter 12 - Operation: Confession Explosion is on the GO!_

"I need details, Erza." Lucy said, looking serious.

Erza blinked a few times. "Details for what, Lu-chan?"

"Your da-I-I mean with Gray." Lucy timidly smiled. That was close.

"It was fun!" Erza said, waving her hands up.

Lucy was about ask again when Natsu and Happy called her. "Lucy, we're going on a mission!" Natsu declared.

"Okay bye." Lucy said, turning her attention back to Erza when Happy landed on her lap.

"You're coming with us." Happy said.

"Lucy, you want pay your rent? Well, you can't pay it without us." Natsu teasingly said. He sure is hell right. Let's face the fact that Lucy can't go on a mission on her own.

"Lu-chan, go with Natsu-san." Erza smiled.

"What? Really?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "It will be a lot of fun with Natsu-san."

Happy pouted, "Hey, what about me?!"

"Ok. Lets go Natsu, Happy." Lucy proclaimed.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Natsu said, running outside with Lucy and Happy. Erza smiled as they disappeared from her sight.

"The plan is working." Cana said while chuckling behind her. "What plan?" Erza asked. Gray chuckled, "The ladies here helped flame brain on trying to confess to Lucy."

"We told Natsu to set up a mission for Lucy. Then, after the mission the confession begins!" Mira explained.

"Where's the romance? Well, we told Natsu to use fireworks - his fireworks - to make an 'I LOVE YOU' in the sky! Boom!" Cana added.

"I think that it might work." Erza said.

"It will work." Cana corrected.

Gray sighed, "Its about damn time that idiot did something about it."

Mira nodded, "A certain someone also needs to settle something too. . .right, Gray?" she playfully nudged his arm. The card mage laughed, making Gray absolutely confused, before remembering Lucy, Mira and Cana's words to him.

 _Oh, so you want Hibiki to the first move?_

I won't lose to that asshole.

 _Gray, don't deny anymore._

Never. I'm never denying my love for Erza.

 _Don't get FRIEND - ZONED. . ._

 _FRIEND - ZONED. . ._

Just wait and see. . .I, Gray Fullbuster, Erza's best friend, will soon be Erza's boyfriend.

Then, unconsciously he too was laughing, before glancing over at the redhead, who was looking down in the dumps. He immediately took her hand, which startled Titania.

"Is there something wrong, Erza?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Erza retorted. _"Settle something? Maybe there talking about Gray settling things with Juvia. . .Its very obvious they both like each other. Juvia's lucky. I look down, I can feel the warmth of his hand encircling mine. This simple contact of skin is enough to make my heart leap. The kiss probably didn't mean anything. It means something to me, but not to him, just maybe. . .Sigh, don't keep your hopes up high, Erza."_

Gray didn't buy the crap that Erza just said. He gave a light squeeze to her hand.

"Erza, please tell-"

"Say..um Gray-kun, do you like someone?" she quickly changed the subject.

Shocked, Gray lets her hand out of his grasp. He tried to swallow the lump on his throat. "W-Why do you ask?" It is very rare for Erza to ask those kind of questions.

She averted her gaze from him so he can't see her blushing. "No reason."

Gray saw her flushed deep red. He silently laughed, _"God, she's damn cute when she's blushing!"_ he thought. "Well. . ."

Then, Mira came to the rescue. "Lunch guys?" Oh thank Mavis for that.

"He does like somebody." Cana said. Why Cana?!

Erza frowned, "You knew, guys?"

Cana and Mira showed their peace signs at her. Erza smiled and scooted closer to Gray. "Is she very pretty? Is she nice? Is she from Fairy Tail?" she asked.

Gray grinned genuinely as he keeps his eye on Erza, "She's not pretty. She's beautiful. Of course, she's nice. . .at times. And yes, she is from Fairy Tail."

"Oh. . ." was all she could say. _"Juvia. Definitely Juvia. Wait, nice at times? . . . .Maybe she's just nice when Gray isn't with a girl or when he isn't chased by his fangirls."_

"You better go get her, Gray! Before its too late." she encouraged him.

Mira, Cana, and Gray: _"Its you, Erza!"_

"As I was saying, do you want lunch guys?" Mira spoke.

"Yes!" the three agreed.

After lunch they continued their conversation about Natsu's plan, crushes and Cana's lovelife? Earning teases from Erza, Gray and Mira. Cana hopes for the day to end while the three were laughing their asses off. Talking for hours and hours, not caring what time it is. Later, Gray and Erza ask to leave early. They bid each other goodbyes and left the guild. While walking with her crush, Erza wondered.

 _"I wonder what's happening with Natsu and Lucy right now?"_

 **With Natsu, Lucy and Happy**

The trio were on the train going to their destination to catch bandits, who stole thousands of jewels from the bank. Lucy shifted on her seat as she tried to get some sleep while they are still in the train, but she dammit can't because of Natsu's loud moaning.

Happy patted Natsu's back, "Natsu, try to hold it in a little longer."

"I-I'm t-tryi-ying." he groaned out.

"Natsu, quiet down!" Lucy scolded.

"How can I quiet down when my mo-motion s-sickness is a-acting up!"

 _*vomit* *UGHH!* *vomit*_

Lucy's eye twitched as the horrible noise became louder. Absolutely disturbing.

The disturbing sound awoke some passengers and some had the word: _disgusted_ all over their faces. Lucy quietly apologized at the disturbed passengers.

Finally Natsu felt kinda better he and Happy allowed themselves to get some shut eye. The Stellar mage smiled at seeing Natsu and Happy sleeping soundly.

 _"Natsu and Happy looks so cute sleeping, especially Natsu, he looks so adorable. . .Wait, what?!"_ she lightly spanked her mouth for saying such words. Then, lets out a yawn and proceeds to close her eyes and . . .

 _*BEEEPP!*_

Lucy's eyes shot open as the train began to slow down. She heard Natsu and Happy yawning, slowly opening their eyes and has no problem of bags under their eyes!

"We're here, Lucy." Natsu said, stretching his arms.

"I-I didn't even sleep yet." Lucy said.

"Oh. . .Um, I can carry you on my back and let you sleep." Natsu shyly said with tint of red on his cheeks.

Lucy blushed too, "No, its okay." she declined the offer.

"I can carry you." Happy volunteered.

She smiled, "No need, Happy." she said, standing up until her vision got blurry and started to fall, but stopped when she landed on a chiseled chest. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as Natsu's warm hands held her waist.

"You okay, Lucy?"

"Y-Yes I'm fineee. . ."

Natsu heard a snore came out Lucy's mouth. "I think she's sleeping." Happy said.

"Y-Yeah."

Happy smirked, "Carry her, Natsu." No! Happy! Natsu didn't argue anymore, so he hovered Lucy on his back and left the train. They walked on the streets, finding a hotel for them to sleep in. The Dragon slayer felt Lucy's grip around his neck tighten and heard a 'Thank you' from her. Natsu blushed as he smiled while Happy was devilishly laughing just a little away from the two.

"The plan is working perfectly. Hehehehe. . ." then, he lets out a demonic another laugh.

* * *

Do you think Natsu will have the guts to confess his love for Lucy? Or will he chicken out? Catch it on the next chapter!


	13. NE 13 - Friend - zoned Lucy?

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Hellowww everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, because I had to attend a party. . . please don't get mad at me. *cries at the corner* But I'm back and with a new chapter :D

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

 _Chapter 13 - A Friend-zoned Lucy? And a Jealous Gray_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, avoiding the stinging rays of the light. _"Where am I?"_ she thought while lifting herself up, rubbing both her eyes. She looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where on earth she is. Two beds, a big brown cabinet at the corner, a door beside the cabinet, which probably where the bathroom is and a lampshade on a small drawer beside the bed.

Wherever the hell she is she needs to get out of here.

She stands up and was about to run to the door when a sudden thought came.

 _"Wait, where's Natsu and Happy?"_ she asked herself.

Her thoughts was cut off when the sudden sound of the doorknob being turned. Quickly, but _quietly_ , she positions herself infront of the door, her hand latching on her keys. In a split second, the door swung open.

"Gate of the-Natsu?!" she spouted, lowering the key.

Natsu grinned, "Oh Lucy, you're awake!"

"We hwave some fwish for ywou." Happy said with a fish hanging in his mouth and another fish in his paw.

Why on earth would you feed a raw fish to a person? "N-No thanks." Lucy didn't accept.

Happy just shrugged, before taking jabbing another fish in his mouth. Lucy sweat-dropped as the blue cat swallowed the two fish(es) whole. Then, Lucy realized they are still in this hellhole.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Natsu jumped on the bed, sighing in comfort. "We are in a hotel. You fell asleep on. .me." he said the last word in a soft tone while flushing.

The Celestial wizard also blushed, recalling the herself dozing off on Natsu's chest and being carried on his back. Feeling guilty, she apologized to Natsu for the trouble.

"Sorry Natsu for falling asleep on you. It was unnecessary." she sat down beside the lying dragon slayer.

Natsu sat up, "Don't sweat it, Lucy. What are _friends_ for, right?" he said, patting Lucy's head.

Lucy stared at Natsu with gleaming eyes when he tucked her strands behind ear with tending hands. Natsu moved his hand to caress her cheek, not realizing the uncomfortable tension, like he was in a trance.

"Uhh Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy slowly waved her hand infront of Natsu's face.

Natsu snapped out. "O-Oh sorry." he retracted his hand from her face, then looked away.

He saw Happy chuckling in the other bed. He gave the cat an 'I'll-kill-you' look, which Happy exchanged a wink.

"We better get some shut eye. We have a long day tomorrow." Happy told them, setting down on Natsu's bed.

"Yeah, we should." Natsu obliged, falling back with his hands behind his head.

Lucy went to hers and lied down, wrapping herself with a blanket. She turned to faced the wall, then yawned.

 _"What are friends for right?"_ Lucy replayed those words in her head. She placed her hand on her chest. _"Why do I have this painful feeling in my chest?"_ she then sighed, thinking in might go away tomorrow. Lucy decided to just close her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **3 DAYS DOWN, 4 DAYS TO GO**

Gray woke up by the sound off water running. He shifted to his side, discovering Erza missing. He quickly sat up, searching for the requip mage. Immediately, he heard the door creaking open, revealing Erza in her usual outfit.

"Good-morning, Gray-kun. I already made breakfast." Erza said, tying her hair into a ponytail.

Gray stood up, doing some stretching first. Then, walked to Erza and unconsciously wrapping his arms around her waist. Erza's body tensed as Gray's breath tickled her ear.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." he whispered.

Blood rushed to Erza's cheeks, before removing Gray's arms around her and spun around. She placed her hands over his chest, leaning closer to the ice mage's lips. Gray licked his lips as he held her shoulders, closing his eyes and waiting for the kiss. Their lips were about to touch when-

"Your breath stinks." Erza said, smiling, then walks out the door.

Gray blushed in embarrassment and face-palmed. He breathed on his hand and

sniffed, then quickly rushed to the bathroom for some good brushing.

After breakfast, the two walked to Fairy Tail, one quiet and one smiling. Gray kept his mouth shut, afraid of letting his breath floating in the atmosphere with Erza really close to him. Erza looked at the Gray, who was very silent, she quietly snickered.

"You can talk now, Gray-kun. I want to smell your cool minty breath." Erza told him.

"Yess!" Gray breathed out.

They talked and laughed all the way to the guild. At the entrance they saw Cana and Mira, waving at them. Erza waved back and ran excitedly to them.

"Now lets go shopping!" Mira exclaimed.

"Shopping?" Gray and Erza asked in unison.

Cana nodded, "Yes, shopping for the vacation."

"What vacation?!" both of them asked again.

Mira laughed, "Oh yeah, you weren't here earlier, so you didn't know the announcement from master."

Confused, Gray and Erza looked at each other, not understanding what the other two are talking about. "What announcement?!" they asked again. . .

Cana and Mira looked at them with excitement in their faces and said, "We are going to the beach!"

"The beach?!" and again. . .

The two girls nodded. "Are you guys serious?!" and again. . . Annoyed, Cana and Mira both groaned out a 'yes'.

Erza asked, "Wait, why do we-"

"We'll explain the details as we go shopping." Mira cut her off, grabbing her arm.

Cana pushed Erza to Mira, "Mind if we borrow Erza for the whole day?" she turned to Gray.

In a split second, the two ladies disappeared with Erza with them, not giving Gray the damn time to respond. He angrily grunted while walking in and decided to get some water at the bar. He ordered water from Kinana, while taking a seat and scanning the room for a certain someone he wanted to knock some sense into.

"Looking for me, Fullbuster?" a voice asked behind him. That voice always makes his blood boil.

He spun around, smirking, "Yes. Lets have a chat, Laytis."

Hibiki smirked as well, "What's the subject?" he took a seat beside Gray. "Its about Erza. Lets set-"

The handsome auburn-haired mage laughed, "Erza. Erza. Erza. Its all about her. Just give up. We all know she's ending up with me."

Gray's jaw clenched, restraining himself from destroying Hibiki's face.

Hibiki's smirk grew, "I was thinking of confessing to her the day after tomorrow at the beach."

The ice furious mage remained quiet, his hands balled into fists. Then, Hibiki continued, "After that Erza and I can move on to kissing. . ."

Gray still remained calm, not wanting that vein on his head to burst. But his 'rival' went on.

"And I can taste those delicious lips of hers already. . ."

The black-haired mage stood up and suddenly grabbed Hibiki's collar, startling the other members.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Now, shit is about to go down.

* * *

Oh no, look who's in trouble! Hope you like this chapter guys, see ya!


	14. NE 14- The Girls Shop while the Boys Spy

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Haiiiii guys! You are in the 14th chapter of Neko Erza and things are heating up. The dudes are about to kill each other now. . So who's team are you in?! Team Edward or Team Ja- I-I mean, Team Gray?! Or Team Hibiki?!

Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me. . . expect for this crappy story.

* * *

 _Chapter 14 - The Girls Shop while the Boys Spy_

Hibiki and Gray face off once again at Fairy Tail and by the looks of things its the same as always, the fists does the talking. But master managed to clear the fight, before either fists landed on their faces hard. They both broke off. Gray didn't have the mood to be in Fairy Tail today, so he left, cursing Hibiki under his breath.

 _But Hibiki wasn't done with him._

He followed Gray into the streets of Magnolia, he looked everywhere, however there was no sign of the ice mage. After some groaning, he decided to leave the streets. Though, something beautiful and _red_ had caught his eye.

 **With Cana, Erza and Mira**

"Why are we here again?" Erza asked, being dragged inside the mall by Mira and Cana.

Cana evilly smirked, pumping a fist in the air, "We're buying bikinis!" she yelled out loud, causing people to look at them.

Erza sweat-dropped, seeing the Card mage all fired up. "Guys, I really don't need-"

"Do you want Gray to drool over you?" Mira asked, lightly shaking Erza's shoulders.

The requip mage looked away, flushing. "M-Maybe. . . she stuttered.

"Do you want Gray to see you all sexy and hot?!" Mira asked again.

"Y-Yes. . ." she muttered.

Cana grunted, putting her hands on her hips, "Show some spirit, Erza. Do you want Gray to have a massive nosebleed when he sees you?!"

"YEESSS!" she roared, feeling her vocal cords might explode.

After some loud cheers from Mira and Cana, Erza noticed that silence surprisingly came. The three ladies immediately realized that the whole mall stared at the in confusion. Embarrassed, the three apologized for the noise and quickly scurried away from the scene.

 **With Gray**

Gray stopped by at an alley to catch his breath. He wonders if Hibiki was still following him. Yes, he knew that bastard would always look for trouble. He looked left and right for the orange-haired mage and no sight of him. Gray grinned at himself and walked out the alley, thinking about lying in his bed and getting some sleep. His thought were interrupted when he saw a flash of red inside the mall.

 _"Was that Erza?"_ Gray wondered.

Then, he decided to take a look inside and approached the mall. He searched for that familiar red he had seen minutes ago. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice from behind him, he turned around, it was Mira with Erza and Cana.

The girls were in a shop for summer swimsuits and just as Mira was about to spun around, Gray quickly hid behind a giant plant beside a bench conveniently infront of the shop.

 _"Shoot! That was a close one."_ Gray thought.

He 'spied' on the girls through the glass wall at the corner of his eye and heard them giggling and talking. He was about to leave when he heard Erza complaining.

"No! I don't wanna try that on, Mira-san.~" she growled.

"It looks cute on you!" Mira squealed.

"I really don't need a bikini." Erza said.

Gray's eyes widened as he heard the word, 'bikini'. He couldn't contain his mind from running wild, thinking of seeing Erza in her new _sexy_ bikini. He quickly slaps himself, leaning his head on the hard surface and sighed. Gray leaned forward to stand when someone stood infront of him.

"Are you spying on Erza, you pervert?"

He looked up at the man. "Huh, maybe I should ask you that, Laytis." Hibiki grunted and opened his mouth to yell at Gray.

"Lets just leave, guys." They heard Erza.

"Shit!" Gray muttered, yanking Hibiki's sleeve down, pulling also Hibiki down.

But he quickly regretted it. _"Why did I just do that?! I wanna see Hibiki's face get ripped off by Erza."_

"No, we're gonna buy you a bikini." Cana said.

"Oh here try these on." They heard Mira say.

Gray and Hibiki both looked. Gray's eye twitched as Mira gave Erza a huge pile of bikinis. He can feel Erza pouting right now. He chuckled, its just too cute to watch.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow at Gray, "Whats so funny, Fullbuster?"

"Just shut up!" Gray told him.

"Tch! Why you-!"

"Whats wrong, Cana-san?" Erza asked.

"Oh, n-nothing I just felt something. . .odd." Cana said.

The boys heard Mira assuring Cana that there's nothing to worry about and they continued their shopping.

 **With Cana, Erza and Mira**

Cana and Mira pushed Erza inside the changing room with all their might. After two minutes of pushing, they gathered all their strength and make a big push, causing Erza to stumble her way in. Then, the girls quickly closed the door as Mira leaned on it.

"Let me out!" Erza knocked on the door.

Mira crossed her arms under her chest, "We are not letting you out, until you try on a bikini."

Erza huffed, "Fine."

Cana and Mira sat on the chairs, waiting for the red head to come out. Finally, Erza came out, wearing a plain scarlet bikini. The two girls quickly nodded, before waiting for Erza to respond. She just shook her head and went back to the changing room.

 **With Gray and Hibiki**

Both boys jaw-dropped when Erza walked out of the changing room. They felt their faces heating up.

Gray and Hibiki both sighed, "She looks amazing."

They looked at each other in confusion, before glaring. Then, they turned their attention again to Erza, who went back to the changing room. Few minutes later, the changing room door creaked open, revealing Erza in a pink and white striped bikini.

 _" Oh Mavis, she looks amazing!"_ Gray thought. He saw Erza in a bikini already, but now he felt like he was going to pass out.

After hours of holding back blood rushing out your nose, Gray smiled as Erza finds herself enjoying shopping. Quickly Hibiki noticed this and smirked.

"Stop smiling. Erza is mine."

He slowly chuckled, "Yours? You're not living in _your_ fantasy, you know."

"YOU FUU-!"

"Guys, I feel it again." Cana said.

Mira laid a hand on Cana's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Cana walked out the shop and looked side to side, like she was looking for something. Then, she slowly approaches the bench and swiftly looks behind the plant.

"What are you doing?" Mira followed her.

"I thought someone was watching us." Cana told her.

Mira was about to say something, but closed her mouth right away when she heard Erza calling her inside the shop. The two both went inside.

 **With Erza, Cana and Mira**

At 6:50 p.m., they left the mall after buying the right bikini for Erza. The red head told Cana and Mira to drop her off at Gray's apartment, which they did. They arrived at the door of the apartment and say their goodbyes, then the girls leave.

Erza knocked on the door and waited for Gray to answer. She looked at the paper bag and grinned, before hearing the doorknob being unlocked and opened.

"Welcome back Erza." Gray said, smiling.

Erza smiled back, "It's good to be back."

She went inside and placing the paper bag on the couch. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I was at the mall." Gray quickly covered his mouth, cursing himself.

"Oh really? I didn't see you there." She said.

Gray denied, "No, I was going to when I felt tired."

Erza said an 'oh' and went to the kitchen to get some water. Gray sighed in relief. He and Hibiki managed to escape when Cana was too busy staring at the hot bystander, who passed by her.

* * *

Well? Kindly post a review for this chapter and keep reading on! :D


	15. NE 15 - Late Night Chat

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Hey hey, Angel's here for another chapter of this story! XD To all the people, who reads Neko Erza, I thank you for loving this beautiful story. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows that came from you amazing people! Okay, let's not get emotional here.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 15 - Late Night Chat_

After brushing her teeth, Erza hurriedly ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the comfy bed, where Gray was peacefully trying to sleep, but now startled and surprised.

"Oh sorry, Gray-kun. I didn't know you were sleeping." she apologized.

He waved his hand at Erza. "N-No, its fine. I couldn't sleep."

A light blush spread across Erza's cheeks;she twiddled her thumbs, feeling bad for waking up Gray. The jet black-haired mage chuckled as he pinched Erza's cheeks, causing Erza to mewl, but he still continued to pinch her cheeks.

"Gray-kun, stop that." Erza demanded.

He grinned, "You're gonna look so funny with swelled cheeks."

Erza frowned, before removing Gray's hands from her cheeks. Then, out of nowhere, she asked Gray about this question.

"How are you and Juvia-chan doing?" she curiously asked.

Gray was shocked, he stared at the red head, who was waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath, "We're doing pretty fine. . ."

She nodded at his answer. "Is she the one you like?"

Gray playfully shook his head, "I don't know, Erza."

"Pleaseee. .I can keep a secret, Gray-kun." she pleaded.

"Still no." he plainly said.

Erza buried her face in a pillow, groaning in it. She pulled the blanket over her head, thinking about going to sleep. Gray laid his hand on her covered head, patting it softly.

"Well Erza, do you like someone?" he asked.

"mhmm..mmh.." Erza mumbled inside the blanket.

Gray quickly removed the blanket entirely off her body, making Erza shiver for she is wearing a thin white shirt and yellow shorts.

"Tell me. . ." he told her.

"I do like someone. . ." she admitted.

Interested, Gray scooted closer to Erza and peered down at her. She turned to the wall, keeping her mouth shut. He frowned.

"I'm not gonna tell you." she said.

Gray scoffed, "I'm not also telling mine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Gray turned away from Erza, crossing his arms. _"She's so stubborn! Just like_

 _Hibi-"_ he was cut off when he suddenly remembered what Hibiki said to him at the guild.

He faced Erza, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Erza, you have to stay away from Hibiki."

She spun around and smiling, "Why? You jealous?"

The ice mage blushed, before looking away. "UU-Uhh n-no, I'm just worried for you." he stuttered.

Erza laughed, "You are jealous." she teased.

"No, I'm not! I'm your friend - friends are suppose to look after each other!" he yelled.

Erza's eyes widened and averted her gaze from Gray. She pursued her lips, sitting up. Gray's eyes softened as he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." he stroked her arm. Erza nodded, accepting his apology. Her gaze fell into Gray's dark blue eyes, "Sorry also for teasing you, Gray-kun."

He smiled at her apology. Erza smiled back, leaning her head on his shoulder. Then, all they could hear was the silence of the night.

"Do you like Hibiki?" Gray suddenly asked.

She looked at him in confusion. He stared at her. They stayed like that for 10 seconds.

* * *

"I wonder hows Natsu-san doing with the plan. I hope Lu-chan has the same feelings for him." Erza changed the subject.

Gray mentally face-palmed himself.

She timidly smiled, "I bid him good luck and hope that Lu-chan won't turn him down."

"I highly doubt that would happen." Gray said.

Erza nuzzled in Gray's neck, making him froze, "I wish someone would confess to me like that."

Gray flushed scarlet red as he felt her hot breath on his neck. Erza felt him getting hot. She laid a hand on his forehead, thinking he has a fever.

She pressed her palm on his neck, "Are you feeling well? You don't feel hot."

"I'm fine, don't worry." he told her, pulling her closer to him. He'd let her feel his warm and comforting embrace.

She smiled, but suddenly gasped, "What if Neko-san spoils the surprise for Lu-chan?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Surprise?"

Without warning, Erza grabbed Gray's shoulders, shaking them. Hard. Gray felt dizzy, his vision was going blurry.

"We have to go stop him!" she exclaimed, still shaking Gray.

"Happy is into the plan!" Gray spurted out.

She stopped, blinking a few times and said an 'oh' and took her hand off Gray's shoulders. He shook his head, before setting his head on his hand. He started to feel like he was going to throw up. But thankfully didn't. Then, Gray feels fine right away. Erza muttered a sorry.

"Okay, lets be serious Erza." he said.

Erza faced him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

He made a deep sigh, "Do you really like Hibiki?"

She pouted, "We're still on that topic?"

The requip mage awkwardly laughed, but Gray did really look serious. She smiled at Gray, "Of course I like him."

His eyes shot open. He can't believe it. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt like his heart stopped. It hurts. He stared at her with a stunned look.

"I also like. . . _you_."

Wait what?

* * *

Still he couldn't believe what he just heard. He was shocked, but happy. Like, his heart was going to explode in happiness. But Erza also likes Hibiki so moslty he feels like he got friend-zoned. He wanted to sulk in the corner of the room, chanting 'Oh why, Mavis'.

"And I like everybody in the guild." Erza chuckled.

 _"WHAAATTTT?!"_ he shouted in his head. _"Okay, I just wanna put her in an ice rocket and shoot her in the outer space!"_

Then, Erza abruptly yawned, "Gray-kun, what time is it?"

He looked at the clock. It was 11:46 p.m.

"It's 11:46." he said.

"Oh, we better sleep." she quickly laid down on bed, pulling the blanket over her.

Gray snickered, laying down beside her, "Goodnight, Erza."

"Goodnight, Gray-kun." she muttered, sharing the blanket with Gray, which he gladly accepted. They both fell into deep slumber with bright smiles.

* * *

It's all fluff for the ladies out there. . . I know you've been squealing for 5 minutes ;D Remember to favorite, follow, and post a review.


	16. NE 16 - Cockroach and Rent Troubles

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ What up to everybody! Today is nothing, but a special day! Nah, it's not. . . I wasn't able to post the chapter early because of the heatwave today. Still, thank you for the continuous reviews, favs and follows! Love you!

Disclaimer: I want to copyright Fairy Tail!

* * *

 _Chapter 16 - Cockroach and Rent Troubles_

 **4 DAYS DOWN, 3 DAYS TO GO**

Gray was awoken by a loud shriek inside the bathroom. He thought that scream was just his imagination, his head was fuzzy from sleep. He hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the locked bathroom door and started knocking on it. He called Erza inside, but she still kept on screaming like hell. The raven-haired man searched for keys inside the drawers and no sign of them.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" she screamed.

Letting out a groan as he thinks of a plan, then a sudden plan hits. He slowly backed away to kick down the wooden door. When ready to hit his foot on it, he thought of Erza in there, inside the _bathroom_ , where people take a _bath._ An image of Erza running around naked crossed his mind. He shook his head, rocking off _that_ in his head. He doesn't want her calling him a disgusting pervert.

A loud thump enacted from inside. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY KILL ITTT!"

Gray better act quick, before whatever she is screaming at does something to her. He hammered the door, "Erzaaa, can you hear mee?!"

She squealed, "ITS FOLLOWING MEEE!"

The ice mage had no choice, but to kick down the door and see her bare. He was ready to break the door, the sound of the doorknob jerking ringed his ears. In an instant, the door burst opened and he was in a surprise, his eyes met a wet Erza wrapped in a towel (again). She flung her arms around him tightly, causing them both to fall down. Gray hit his head at the wooden floor. Hard.

Everything went black.

* * *

Gray slowly came to consciousness, his head was aching from the impact. He can hear someone calling his name in a pleading tone. He opened his eyes and discovered Erza was shaking him by his shoulders.

She begins to sob, "Please, Gray-kun! Gray-kun! Please wake up!". Her grip tightened around him.

"Erza. . ." he whispered, feeling his shirt getting soaked from her tears. Hearing her name, she formed a smile. In relief, she hugged him, refusing to let go. Gray tensed as her cat ears tickled his chin. It took him seconds, but he embraced her in return.

Her sobbing stopped, "You were unconscious for a couple of minutes. I was so worried." she uttered, pressing more onto Gray.

He got more and more tensed as he felt a tingly sensation, he just realized that Erza was in a towel. He restricted himself from looking down. Wait, why was Erza screaming inside the bathroom again?

"Why were you yelling inside the bathroom awhile ago? Were you hurt or something?" he asked, staring down at her glistening wet hair and lovingly patting her back.

She looked up, giving Gray a glimpse of her cleavage. He flushed, while turning away from her gaze. "Oh, I was taking a bath and suddenly I felt something tickling my toes," she paused for a moment, then continued. " it was a big cockroach, Gray-kun! So gross!" she buried her face against his chest.

Gray's eye twitched. He received a sore head because of a cockroach. Well, he was glad to calm her down, neither of them broke off the hug. It was all fine, until it was getting uncomfortable for his ass on the hard floor.

"You know, it's okay with me that you're on top of me and all, but can we at least move to someplace where its comfortable?" he suggested.

Erza blushed, before helping herself up. She apologized to Gray for jumping on him and gathering courage to return back to the bathroom. Luckily, the insect was nowhere to found. He sat up, groaning as he regained the feeling of his legs and butt.

After Erza and Gray refreshed, they went downstairs to make something to eat. Both of them decided to cook eggs and bacon. While Erza was preparing the stuff she needs, Gray walked to the door to see the person knocking. He just hopes it's not Juvia or Cana, Lucy and Mira. Or one of his insane fangirls. But to be sure it wasn't any of them, he checked the window.

It was the landlady!

 _"Shit! I forgot to pay the rent!"_ he cursed. He didn't open the door, instead he just thinks of a way to hide Erza, so the landlady wouldn't raise his rent or maybe gets the wrong idea.

The knocking was getting louder, "I know you're in there, Mr. Fullbuster!" a voice of an old woman yelled outside.

Erza looked over at Gray, "Are you going to get the door?"

"Uhh no. . ." he replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows, before getting the door herself. "Don't get it!" He grabbed Erza. She strived and managed to free herself. Gray stumbled back as she opened the door. It revealed a wrinkly old woman with a cane in her hand. Both ladies were surprised.

"Uh, who are you?" the landlady asked with a stern tone.

The jet black-haired mage got up, "O-Oh, Mrs. Smith, its good to see you!" he said in a nice manner.

Mrs. Smith glared at Gray, "You forgot to pay your monthly rents and who is this. ." she took a closer look at Erza. ". .this beautiful lady. You know, I'll have to double the price when you have another sleeping in, but Mr. Fullbuster, you're safe." she grinned.

He can't believe what he just heard, "Wha-What do you mean?"

She faced him, "You're off the hook from doubling your rent. You can let your pretty girlfriend stay here as long as you want."

Gray rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and blushing, "She's not my girlfriend, but thanks for not doubling my rent. I promise, I'll pay it at the end of the day."

Mrs. Smith simply nodded and went her merry way. Gray sighed, closing the door. He looked at Erza, who was smiling. "Aren't you gonna thank me?" she playfully asked.

He chuckled, "Thanks Erza. You saved me." he patted her head. Erza really did save him. If it wasn't for her looks that captured the landlady he might just live in the streets.

She smirked in return, "Wanna help me with our breakfast?".

Gray nodded, he proceeded to the kitchen with Erza, not thinking about the monthly rents.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Gray's a lucky bastard! XD Guys, remember to favorite, follow, or post a review! Always stay tuned!


	17. NE 17 - Never Hide Secrets in Drawers

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ Hey guys, it's Angel here and I present you another chapter of Neko Erza! Woohoo! Nothing to else to say, but to thank you for all the support and love!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 17 - Never Hide Secrets in Drawers_

While Gray was frying the bacon, they heard knocking at the door. "Who could that be this time?" He said in a curious tone. He was about to let go of the frying pan to get the door when Erza was already infront of it. She opened it slightly and peeked outside - Mira and Cana surprised her, causing her to squeal in joy.

Gray almost dropped the pan because of them. She let the three ladies in.

"Good morning, Gray!" Cana announced.

He glared at her, "What's so good about the morning?" It might have been when the three came along.

Cana raised an eyebrow, "Why so uptight?"

"And you're shirtless." Mira added.

He looked down and only saw the apron around his torso. "Dammit, where is it?!"

Erza snickered, "I'll get you another shirt." She went upstairs and and went inside the bedroom to get a shirt in the cabinet.

As soon as they heard the bedroom door close, the three girls got down to business. "So-"

Gray puts a hand up, "Don't say a word because I don't wanna it." he said, softly so Erza can't hear him scolding her friends from upstairs.

Mira placed her hands on her hips, "C'mon Gray, don't keep it to yourself."

"Atleast tell us a who was the creepy old lady earlier." Cana suggested.

"She's the landlady. She came in, reminding me to pay my rent and thanks to

Erza's pretty face, the landlady didn't double my rent." he explained, while turning the stove off.

Mira jumped up and down, "Aww, Gray called Erza prettyyy! I'm gonna fangirl!"

"Shhhh!" Gray and Cana told Mira, who just can't keep her voice down.

Mira murmured a 'sorry'. Then, they heard the bedroom door open and Erza quickly went downstairs with her hands behind her back. "Guys, look what I found in Gray-kun's cabinet." She playfully said, before revealing her sexy skimpy cat suit and waving it infront of Cana and Mira, who were dumbfounded of what was infront of their faces.

 _"SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE FIND THAT?!"_ he thought. He cleared his throat, "U-Um, Erza where di-did you find that?" Gray nervously asked.

She faced him, "I found it in your cabinet, at the bottom drawer."

Instead of responding, he just stared at the sexy outfit. "Say Gray?" Mira said in a scary demonic voice.

He looked over at Mira, "Uh yes?"

Mira's aura darkened. "Didn't you say that you threw that suit in the garbage?"

He coughed, "Y-Yes, I did."

Cana gave Gray an evil grin, "Oh, you did. Then, what is that thing she's holding? And she found it in _your_ cabinet."

Erza laughed, "Cana-san, don't get mad at Gray-kun. I've been looking for this for days." she hugged the cat suit while her kitty ears wiggle.

"Wha...?" Gray, Cana and Mira looked at her, confused. _Really confused._

"I like this outfit. It's soo cutee and I can freely move my tail." she pointed out. Mira sighed, "But its too revealing." Gray raised his hand up high, "I'm okay with Erza wearing it." The card mage nudged him in the stomach to shut him up. Erza frowned, "Noo! I wanna wear it!" she whined like a brat. Mira learned to accept what's happening. This is not the real Erza.

"Sorry, Erza. You can't wear that." Cana said.

She stared at her with watery eyes. She loudly sobbed, startling the four. Fresh tears streamed down from her eyes. Their eyes widened as tried to calm her down. "Um, Erza, I'm really sorry, I don't want you wearing that thing." she patted her shoulder. The redhead nodded, wiping away her tears. "I-I understand." she said, putting the outfit on the table. Cana smiled, as well as Gray and Mira.

Erza smiled too, "Can we go to the guild already?" The four nodded. They gladly walked to the door when Gray stopped. "Fuck, I don't have a damn shirt."

"Then get one." Cana said, before running off with the other girls, leaving Gray alone in the apartment.

 **With Erza, Cana and Mira**

The girls giggled while entering the guild. Then, they heard a voice calling their names, they looked around, searching for the person calling them. It was Lucy!

"LUCY!" they screamed, running to their friend. Like, they haven't seen her for two years.

The four ladies embraced each other and eventually lets go. "Lets go to the bar and tell us happened." Mira said, pulling Lucy. They sat on the stools and stared at the stellar mage, waiting for her to start.

She raised her eyebrow, "Did you guys eat breakfast?"

"Now that you mention it, no, but nevermind that. Please, tell us everything." Mira laid her chin on her hand.

"Um, okay. . ." Lucy agreed. "Well, let's see, I-"

Cana stopped her, "Wait where's Natsu?"

"Oh, he's right over there, resting his ass." Lucy pointed at the beat up Natsu, sitting with Happy.

"Okay - Well, Lucy, you must rest. You had a tiring mission." Cana assured.

Mira grinned, "Yes, go to your apartment and take a warm bath."

"Well, I do feel exhausted." Lucy murmured. "Great! So take a nap, Lucy!" Cana said. Mira and Erza waved in farewell to Lucy. As the silhouette of Lucy slowly disappears, the girls quickly approached Natsu and Happy.

Natsu looked at them with tiring eyes, "Yes?"

"Tell us everything." Cana demanded.

"Oh yeah, the plan." he straightened his back. "It didn't work as you guys planned."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" they both asked at the same time.

Natsu yawned, "Can't you guys bug someone else, I'm really tired and sick."

"He won't stop whining about his motion sickness earlier, in the train." Happy explained.

"Happy, why didn't the plan work?" Mira asked the exceed.

He thought for awhile. "No idea. All I know is that the bandit cast a spell on me and the next thing, I woke up on the train."

"They were wizards. . ." Erza said.

"Sorry, I have to take Natsu home for some sleep." he told.

Erza patted Happy on the head, "Okay, take care, Neko-san."

* * *

Gray entered the guild and searched for the girls. He hasn't seen Hibiki today. _"Maybe he's on a mission."_ he thought. Then, he finally found them, sitting at the bar with disappointed looks.

"Why the long faces?" he asked, instead of _'Hey, why the hell did you leave me, guys?!'_

Mira tuned to him, "Natsu told us that the plan didn't work."

"Wow, poor flamebrain. Its hard getting friend-zoned." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I doubt that did happen!" Erza exclaimed.

Reminder: Getting friend-zoned really hurts. Hurts more than being crushed by a car.

* * *

And I mean guys. . . Try to avoid the friendzone okay? Enough with the life lessons and post a review. Or favorite and follow the story. See ya guys at the moon! *flies away*


	18. NE 18 - Moving On

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Lalalalala! Sorry guys that I didn't update a few days ago. . . Thank you guys for all the support that you give to this story and that means you love GrayZa! Yeah for the win! I can't believe it's chapter 18 already?! Well, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 18 - Moving On_

Natsu's grumpily walking to his house with Happy flying by his side, complaining that he is starving. The pink-haired mage ignored the cat as he was staring at the clear sky. "N-Natsu, I'm hungry for fish." Happy grumbled. He scoffed, "You just ate 2 hours ago!" The blue cat grabbed Natsu's face and made him see his huge watery eyes that described 'hungry'.

The dragon slayer sighed, "Okay, lets go back to the guild and get something to bite."

"Thank you!" Happy cheered.

* * *

They walked to the bar, where Gray, Erza, Cana and Mira were talking. "Sup guys, Happy needs something to eat here." he said, pointing at the exceed, who was being cuddled by Erza.

"I'll get you a big fish for you, Happy." Mira said, walking to away to get fish.

Gray turned to Natsu, "Hey flamebrain, I heard the plan didn't work?"

His mind traveled in space for 10 seconds. "Oh yeah, I remember. Lucy and Happy were hit with a sleeping spell that was casted by the bandits." The ice mage's mouth slightly hanged, "I can't believe you failed, for once I had faith in you." He received a scoff from Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu-san, you can confess at the beach. It would be awesome!" Erza smiled.

"Yeah, thats better!" Cana agreed.

Then, Mira hurriedly went to the counter with Happy's fish. "Guys, I was eavesdropping. I heard a change of plan." Everybody nodded.

Nobody can outrun this demon. She's all ears when the topic has to do with her gift of matchmaking.

"Natsu should confess at Akane Resort." Erza said, pointing at him, who has a bored look on his face.

He yawned, "Well, I didn't come here to be lectured." he said, "C'mon Happy lets go home." Natsu stood up and walked away, waving at them. Happy flew above his head, while munching the fish.

Gray slowly shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "No one can never get through that guy." A hand tugged his shirt and looked at Erza.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"Oh, I 'll get you a piece of cheesecake." Mira told her. "And get me some booze also, Mira." Cana ordered. Erza's face lit up, like a little girl who received a present on Christmas. Gray made a crooked smile. He always wonders why she doesn't get fat when eating that dessert.

"Here you go, Erza." Mira slid the plate front of hungry Erza.

She quickly picked up the fork, took a piece and ate it. Her tail swished back and forth as she savored the cheesecake, which Gray finds really adorable.

Really adorable.

His eyes unconsciously landed on the cake and recalls the beautiful memory. Little Gray treated Little Erza for a cheesecake after comforting her by the river where she was crying. She was crying because of. . .

He froze.

She was crying because of Jellal.

All the pain, all the misery he gave to her. Gray will never forgive Jellal. But Erza loves him. She loves him so much, she couldn't move on.

 _You could want this_

 _See if it fits for a bit_

 _And if you don't like it_

 _Then you can go like you have been_

 _And I'll never tell, never tell how I fell for it_

 _I never fell before_

Gray loves Erza. He fell for her. Its okay if he's _second choice._

 _3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done_

 _Never say yes, not quite no_

 _Say just enough to make me not go_

 _You chose your words_

 _Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice_

 _You say you want someone just like me_

 _So then why am I your plan_

 _Why am I your plan_

 _Why am I your plan B_

He knows. He knows that he has to let her go.

 _You know, you know, you love the way I linger and_

 _You kept me wrapped right around you finger and_

 _You say, you say just wait a little longer and_

 _In time I could be the right one_

 _Please, I'm the B Team_

But Gray wants to win her heart. He wants to sweep Erza off her feet. He's not giving up yet.

"Done!" Erza cheerfully said and cuts off Gray's wonder. "Gray-kun, are you gonna eat?" she asked.

He abruptly shook his head. "Uh, Erza can we talk in private for just a minute?"

She looked at him with confused eyes, before accepting. Gray timidly smiled and looked at the Cana and Mira, who was very close to them. He shooed them away, making the two frown and walked to the other side of the bar.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she grinned.

He rubbed at the nape of his neck, "Even if Jellal changed and all, would you give yourself a chance for you and Jellal?"

Her eyes widened, "Um, why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Well, yes. Jellal and I moved on from the past and I can give myself a chance. I mean it won't hurt to try." she explained.

Gray nodded, "Okay, sorry for bringing it up."

"Nah, its fine." she said, standing up and looked around the guild, like she's searching for something. "Erza, who or what are you looking for?" he asked. She looked at him, "I'm looking for Hibiki. The two of you should make up already." she grabbed his hand and went to someone's table to ask where he is.

Mavis, no.

 _"I'm not making up with that asshole! I'd rather eat shit than make up with him."_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard girls squealing behind him. Erza turned around and saw a mob of them surrounding Hibiki. She approached the crowd with Gray, who was pulling her away. She called Hibiki. He appeared infront of her like lightning.

"I heard you loud and clear. What can I do for you princess," he looked at Gray then, back to Erza, "and for your jester?"

Gray gritted his teeth, "You fuc-"

The requip mage raised her hand, silencing the boys. "You two, make up." she demanded.

The guys looked at her in surprise, "BUT-"

"Pleaseee. For me." Erza pouted.

Both boys blushed. They have been penetrated by Erza's adorable pout. She wins.

"Okay." Gray and Hibiki said in unison.

Gray first held out his hand, making Hibiki uneasy. Then, he shook it. This hurts on their part.

The ice mage opened his mouth and said. . .

"Fuck you."

* * *

Damnnn the tension is everywhere 0-0 The song is B Team by Marianas Trench and there is a GrayZa YouTube video with this song. I hope you guys listen and watch that awesome video! Anyways, leave a favorite, follow, or review! Love you!


	19. NE 19 - Advice from the Expert

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ Hey, what's up guys? Sorry not updating lately, because I've been busy for the school year. Thank you guys for everything that kept this story going! And I don't what to say anymore, but on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 19 - Take Advice From The Expert_

Erza pinched Gray on the arm and earned a hiss from him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he asked. She scoffed, "That should teach you some manners, Gray-kun.", she turned Hibiki, "Sorry Hibiki-kun. You want me to give you a kiss on the cheek instead?"

"No!"

She looked at Gray, who quickly pulled her close to his side. "Look, will you two just be friends already or I'll swear in 10 seconds I'll rip your dicks off!" she warned. The two immediately draped their arms over their shoulders, like what

Gray and Natsu does when they don't want to face Erza's wrath.

The red-head crossed her arms and nodded, "Hmph! You should atleast spend the whole day together." Then, walked away. Gray and Hibiki watched her as she walks out of the guild. Probably going to Lucy's house.

But, she can't go anywhere without Gray by her side, not until her _condition_ leaves.

After she left, they both exchanged death glares, like they're gonna kill each other right now. Mira doesn't like it, she called the guys and offered them to sit and talk. They looked at each other confusingly, before approaching the bar and sat on the stools.

She put her hands on her hips, "Okay boys. Today, I'm going to give you some advice about love."

Again, they looked at each other then, back at Mira. She clasped her hands together, "Lets start. On a count of 3, you both say the name of the girl you love so much, okay?" Both nodded. They don't feel embarrassed about telling Mira because they know she knows who. She counts, "1, 2, 3."

"Erza."

"Erza."

She smirked, "Mm, you both love the same girl, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hibiki pointed out.

Gray loudly scoffed, "Its not obvious to her because you pay much attention to your fangirls than to Erza."

"That's not fucking true! When I'm with a girl l always think about her and her only." he insured. Gray stood up, his jaw clenched, "You don't deserve her!

You'll just break her heart, you piece-" The demon held up her hand to stop the argument.

"Have some order please." she requested.

Fullbuster grumpily sat back on the stool, while Laytis rested his chin on his palm. Back to discussion. Mira faced Gray. "So how much do you love Erza, Gray?" she asked.

He smiled, "I can't say 'how much I love her' because I really don't know how much. She means the whole universe to me, I would do anything for her. I just want to give Erza _my_ _unlimited love_."

He remembered Deliora attacked his hometown and murdered his family. Then, Ur found him and taught him Ice Make Magic. He realized that there was still a sign of love for him when she sacrificed for him. He sensed again that love when Ultear saved him from dying during the dragon infestation.

 _He'd still have that feeling in his chest, he was saved by the same person twice.*_

Now, he just giving all that love that person he cared and protected for so long and that person is Erza. She is his source of strength. She was the only one who made his heart race. He doesn't want to lose her. She's his whole world.

His everything.

He wa-

"Umm, helloooo?" Mira has been saying that for like 2 minutes when Gray was spacing out. He didn't know that he was grinning for a long time. "Hey, Earth to Gray, are you there?!" she yelled, while snapping her fingers in front of his face.

It's still not working. She let out a frustrated groan and gave up. Hibiki chuckled in amusement.

"Let me handle this, Mira." he said, before holding up his fist and smacked it in Gray's face.

"Gah! What the fuck was that for?!" he said gripping on Hibiki's collar. Hibiki was about say something when Mira scolded the two. "Gray, you were out for a while. What were thinking about?" she asked.

Uh, correction, it's not a what. It's a who.

He rubbed his sore cheek, "I was thinking about Erza."

When Mira heard this, she was touched and genuinely smiled. Looks like he understood her question. If you really love someone, you can't stop thinking about that someone.

"Well, thats great! You really got the first question."

Gray smirked, looking at Hibiki. "Okay Hibiki, do you believe that Erza would belong to you?" Mira asked. He smirked back, "Hm, she already belongs to me."

This is just pissing Gray off.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Answer the question with sense."

"Well- wait! why are we even talking about this?!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"That was my answer. She already belongs to me", he turned to Gray with a cocky smile, "just you wait. . ."

She rolled her eyes again, "Okay. . ."

The ice mage found himself thinking. He slightly looked down with arms crossed over his chest. Eyebrows furrowed, his lips were on a thin line.

 _"Wait? Wait for what?"_

 _just you wait. . ._

 _"Something's not right. I better keep an eye on Laytis, he's maybe up to no good."_

"So Gray, ready for the next question?" she asked.

He immediately nodded. Save all the suspicions later.

Right now, he's determined to answer all these questions.

* * *

It's already afternoon. The boys are exhausted. Their mouths were dry from the endless questions of Mira. They ordered water to refresh.

"That was an awesome conservation, guys!" she said, handing them their glass of water.

The two grabbed their glass and gulped all the water down their throats. Both sighed as it quenched their thirst. Unknowingly, Erza ran between the boys with Wendy. "Mira, Wendy-chan is back from her mission. Yehey!" she cheered. Mira smiled, while Wendy whispered into her ear about Lucy telling her about the red head's condition.

"Haha, nevermind about that. It's going to disappear after few days." Mira explained. "Oh and welcome back from a long mission. You really missed alot." she winked.

Wendy smiled back at her, "I'm going home to rest. See you tomorrow, Mira-san!" she said, before running outside with Charles.

Mira waved her hand for goodbye then, looked at Erza. "Where did you go, Erza?"

"Oh! I went to Lucy's and surprisingly Wendy was there." she said, "Wait, where's Levy? I haven't seen her and also, Gajeel."

Gray smirked, "They're probably on a mission together."

"Yes, the mission they picked was a difficult one, but I think they can handle it." Mira told them.

Erza squealed, "Ohhhhhh, sooo sweettt!"

"Do you want to go home?" Gray asked, ignoring Hibiki, who was playing with Erza's hair. She quickly nodded.

When he was going to stand up, Mira pulled him back down and told him to stay for awhile with Hibiki. The boys refused, but she forced them and told Erza to talk with Cana. She nodded and went to look for the brunette.

Mira returned her gaze on the boys, "Remember to always be yourself no matter what happens. Also to never give up on the love of your lives."

Gray and Hibiki frowned. "Thats all?" they said. Mira said yes. They stood up in unison and ran to Erza to accompany her.

"I'll take you home. Lets go." Gray said, while grabbing her away from Hibiki.

But, he held her arm and yanked her back. They shot daggers at each other (metaphorically speaking).

Erza frowned, pulling her hand away from Hibiki and went with Gray. He cockily smiled, before he stuck out his tongue at Laytis.

"Are you alright?" He asked, which Erza quickly responded with a nod. But, he knows she's not. I mean she has that stern look on that face, like that time when Gray accidentally ate her cheesecake.

"Does it have to do with Hibiki and me fighting?"

She nodded. He looked away, feeling embarrassed. They acted like kids. "I'm sorry." he said. She smiled, "I forgive you."

They walked in silence. Seconds later, Gray unconsciously said 'okay'. Erza responded with an 'okay' too.

He smiled, "Okay?"

She smiled back, "Okay." **(OMG, TFIOS! XDDDD)**

They continued saying that word until they were at the apartment, it really entertained them with laughs.

* * *

Damn references! Sorry I had to put it there though, because at the time I was writing the chapter, I was watching TFIOS also. I got really emotional. . . Hey, remember to favorite, follow, or post a review! See ya!


	20. NE 20 - Childhood Memory of You

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:** _ Sup everyone, Angel's here to give you another chapter of NE! For the 20th chapter of this story, I wanted it to be special and you know, kinda angsty... so expect some heart warming moments. And from the title already, I think you guys know what is this about ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 20 - Childhood Memory of You_

"Time for bed, Erza." Gray told while washing the dishes. It was a quiet night. No noise, no sound. He heard her groan in disagreement. _"It's like I'm babysitting a 6-year-old."_ he thought, wiping the plate and putting it back in the cupboard.

"It's getting late, you better go upstairs." he stated.

She groaned again, but this time louder. "I'm still hungry." Gray sweat-dropped.

She already ate 10 sandwiches and 1 bowl of noodles and she still wants more.

"Gray-kun!"

Gray decided to give in and opened my fridge to get some left over sandwiches. "Here's some of the sandwiches."

The requip mage smiled gleefully as she took the sandwich and bit it. "Thanks, Gray-kun!" He smiled, watching Erza eating the sandwich. He watched her gobbling it that made her cheeks puff. It was too priceless. You get to see Erza like this only once in a while.

He was so lucky.

"Gray-kun..." she called, "can I go to bed now?" He nodded and directed her upstairs. He opened the door and stepped aside, making way for her to enter.

She giggled with pink-tinted cheeks and went in. Gray doesn't know why, but that giggle just made his stomach knot.

Or maybe its just that feeling that something amazing - no, precious is going to happen.

* * *

Slightly opening his eyes in the middle night, because of this weird thought in his head that something just happened. Gray slowly turned his head to his side and found Erza gone. He quickly sat up and looked around the room, but to find no Erza.

He jogged downstairs to the table, to the living room, to the kitchen and it's empty. It's empty. It's dark. No one is here. Damn, how many times has Erza been sneaking away from him?

"Shit, I seriously need to put a bell around that woman."

Then, he thought she might be outside and immediately went to the door. Surprisingly, the knob was unlocked. _"Erza went out!"_ he thought. He ran outside to the middle of the street and again looked at the surroundings to find her.

But, no sign of her.

Gray breathed heavily, ran his hand through his hair and thought for a bit. Where could she be? He couldn't think of any places of where could she be. He couldn't do anything, but to just sit on the small stairway of his apartment and wait until Erza comes back.

And boy, he can't wait to hear her explanation for all of this. Like the look on her fa- WAIT!

He obviously knew that he can't give up now. He had to find her. Its late at night and she's out on the streets, _alone._ She can't use her magic too and very vulnerable. To others, she's just an ordinary girl with a perfect hot body and take can be easily taken advantage. Fuck, he better find her, before someone else does.

One thing: He doesn't know where to find her!

And it hit him! How stupid can he be? Now, why would this place be where Gray would least expect Erza to be? Before he would find her there, sitting and thinking. The place where she wanted to be alone. The place he treasured so much in his heart. You know why?

Because it's the place where she can put down those walls around her.

On his bare and cold feet, he rushed to the right and left his apartment. He ran, wearing only a thick gray sweater and his boxers on the dark concrete street.

Then he stopped. There it is.

The riverbank.

He took a deep breath, hoping that she would be here. It was right in front of him. One step forward that continued with other steps and looked down. His eyes widened.

" _Erza!"_

A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth and was ready to call her until he heard her talking. He decided to listen. "I missed this place. . ." he heard her say, while playing with the running water. Her beautiful scarlet hair danced in the cool breeze. Gray warmheartedly smiled. He miss this place too.

 **With Erza**

She breathed, "I remember I would sit here and think, recalling all that happened before. . ." then she lowered her voice, "And be alone. . ."

"I also remember when I was a little girl, I cried here and suddenly Gray-kun shouted behind me, then I turned around. He stopped and looked at me." she laughed, "Then, I acted like I didn't cry, told Gray-kun to come at me and surprisingly he didn't want to fight me."

She breathed again before continuing, "He asked me why I was always alone and I answered: I liked being alone and he asked again. . ."

 _"You're alone now, so why you crying?"_

"Next thing I knew, Gray-kun sat next to me and I left. Stupid me."

The riverbank is the first thing that comes into her head when she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she would wonder why she liked to be alone. When she was young all she ever wanted was to have someone by her side. Caring for her.

She closed her eyes, "This place is so precious to me."

"Brings back memories, huh?"

Erza shot open her eyes and turned around, "Gray-kun!"

He slid down the hill and ran to sat down next to her on the grass. "You remembered." he said, putting his hand in the water as well.

She looked at him. He looked at her. They're staring to each other's eyes, noses almost touching. They can feel their warm breaths. Gray could feel his heart pounding against his chest and his cheeks heat up. Unconsciously, he slowly brought his face closer to hers. _"Wait, what was I thinking?"_ then, he pulled away. "S-Sorry."

Erza giggled at his stuttering voice. "Yes, I still remember." He made a huge smile just seeing her happy. Her chocolate brown eyes and scarlet locks reflected on the moonlight. Truly, this was a beautiful sight.

"I couldn't forget that day." he whispered.

"You couldn't forget the day that I acted so weak in front of you." she reminded, furrowing her eyebrows.

Gray remained calm, preventing himself from yelling at Erza that she's wrong. Dead wrong. He stared at the sparkling river before him. It was so gorgeous under the moonlight. _"So breathtaking."_ he thought, placing both the palm of his hands on the grass.

 _"Like her."_

He turned his gaze to the redhead, "You don't need to act tough in front of me, Erza." She didn't answer, instead she just kept silent. Gray continued, "No need to have that armor around me." He cares for her. He wanted to protect her with his own life. He would do it.

She didn't like the idea.

She never wanted someone to risk their life for her. She doesn't want someone getting hurt just for her sake. She doesn't want to see another loved one die right in front of her eyes because of her.

"Gray-kun, I-"

"Let me be your armor."

She doesn't understand. "What?"

"I want to be your armor."

She doesn't want to listen."Gray-kun, no, you don't get it."

Gray's eyes widen, "I don't. . ." His words trailed off, he couldn't take it to finish.

He looked at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Erza turned her gaze at the water below her, "I'm sorry."

"Erza?"

She inhaled, "For everything that happened. Being a burden to you, taking me into your home, feeding me, especially the kiss-"

"Wait, stop there!" he commanded. He held her by the shoulders, before she could respond. "Erza, all those things you told me, those things that happened between us. I was happy that you chose me to take care of you."

"Gray-kun. . ." she said, holding back the tears.

He smiled, "Don't be sorry. Okay, Erza?"

She nodded frantically, "Okay." Then, she hugged him. His eyes widened again, before slowly wrapping his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes, cherishing every second. _"He's so warm."_ she thought. She opened her eyes and now, she knows why.

"Oh." she said, blushing.

He looked at her, "My shirt!"

Erza snickered, "No, its fine, you're my armor remember?"

Shocked, Gray pulled away from their embrace. "Erza, you serious?!" She responded with a nod. He couldn't express his happiness in words, but he quickly got up and screamed like there's no tomorrow. Oh Mavis, this may be the happiest moment of his life. She pulled him down and covered his mouth.

"Shh, you might wake everybody up." she whispered, removing her hand.

Gray again happily stood up and held out his hand to Erza, which she accepted.

"It's pretty late, we should probably go home." he said.

She smiled, "We probably should."

He smiled back.

 _"This precious place gave me another precious memory of you."_

* * *

Did anyone cry? :D Just kidding, but I want this chapter to let us go back to memory lane, where we want to see the reason why we ship GrayZa. I hope you guys love this angsty fluff. If you do please follow, favorite, or review! See ya!


	21. NE 21 - The Unexpected

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Heya guys, I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but you know school and homework have been hell for me! XD You guys have waited this long, so here's chapter 21!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Chapter 21 - The Unexpected_

Gray couldn't wait any longer. He sat on the couch, slouching. He hardly had enough sleep last night because someone just couldn't stop jerking from left and right. That's another thing about Erza, she just couldn't stay put when something involves the word: beach - or bikinis.

 _"What's taking her so long?"_ he wondered.

They're going to be late, if she won't speed up. Why does it have take fucking hours for girls just to change clothes?

Guys can't understand girls. Yes.

"Sorry, I took so long." Erza said, running downstairs. She found Gray on the couch with his head down and lightly snoring. She tapped his shoulder and shook him, but it didn't work. This time, she tried grabbing both his shoulders and forcfully shaking him.

Thus, the Sleeping Beauty has awoken.

"Oh sorry Erza, I-WOAH!" he was stunned on how Erza looked amazing right now. She was a white sundress that practically revealed her curves. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, showing her slender neck. She has been hiding _this_ under her armor for years.

She needs to show more skin. Alot of skin.

He just couldn't look away. And she caught him staring. "Gray-kun? Do I look weird or something?" she asked, nervously putting her hands behind her.

Gray blinked, "Wha? No, you look great." he complimented. Embarrassed, he looked away, thinking she noticed that he was staring too long.

"Haha, you're red as a tomato, Gray-kun."

Oh shit! She noticed that too!

"Why are you so quiet? Do you like me, huh?" she teased.

The blush on his cheeks darkens, mouth hanging slightly. Get it together! After shaking his head no, he said, "Well y-yeah as friends."

Ugh! Right at the heart!

Erza's eyes widens, "Oh. . .I mean, of course." she said, looking at the floor. Gray saw something in her eyes - disappointment. Maybe. It wasn't just in her eyes, it was all over her face. Was it something that he said? Was she expecting another answer? But, why would that affect her? He's just a guy, who wanted to protect this person. This person that he loves so much. He's her armor, always ready to shield her with his warmth and comfort.

But, her heart belongs to someone, who caused her so much pain and hurt.

It's just not fair.

"We better go, before we get left behind by our guild." he guaranteed, getting the bags and opened the door. Erza gave a little nod with a unhappy look.

They were outside. The sun was beating down at them. Heat quickly escalated as soon as they stepped out of the house. Instantly, sweat appeared on their skins. Well, this is the perfect time to go the beach.

She brought a hand above her to keep the sunlight off her face. _"It's damn hot."_ she thought.

* * *

The atmosphere was beginning to be hotter as they pass the noisy crowded road. There were people, who were yelling out their products. People, who were having loud conversations. People, who pass with huge carts or boxes. But most of all, those people, who just likes to nudge their way to anything.

"Oof!" Erza muttered when an old man shoved her to the side. She got her grip, gluing her eyes forward. She kept her gaze at Gray, who was pushing his way ahead. The struggling redhead reached out and grabbed his arm. She pushed herself to his side, then clutching to his arm tightly. They figure their way out.

Erza looked at Gray. His eyes were concentrated forward and he looks. . .bothered.

"Ah, air." he said. Relief was in his voice.

They were almost to the guild. Erza wanted to talk to him. She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder and ask if he was alright. Instead, she pulled it back.

"You guys made it!" they saw Mira waving at them. All the Fairy Tail members were outside.

Immediately, they ran to them, "Sorry for the wait, Mira-san. It was my fault." Erza said.

"Wow, Erza, you look amazing in that sundress." Mira exclaimed. The requip mage gave a little twirl for the white-haired maiden.

Gray smiled at them. "Looks like Mira outdone herself once again." Cana whispered, making him jump. She just appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-Yeah."

"Ah, it's taking an effect on you?" she smirked.

He sighed, "It's going to give an effect to every guy at the beach."

"I would be worried." she said with arms crossed.

"I _am_ worried."

Cana nodded, "Good. Because, there's going to be alot of guys, who will be laying their eyes on-"

"Are we suppose to leave?" he hissed.

"We're still waiting for Hibiki."

"Eh?!" Gray reacted. "Why wait for that asshole? I'll doubt that he'll come, I mean his schedule might be filled with dates."

The card mage chuckled, "He said that he will come. And he said that with seriousness."

 _"When was he serious about girls?"_

Believing that Hibiki was ever serious about girls or even anything was just stupid. According to Gray that is. But, the way that guy looks at Erza...he could've sworn that his eyes had more sparkles than usual. And that is just weird. According (again) to Gray that is. So, it might be possible that Hibiki can be serious about women. Or relationships.

He just really hopes he's wrong.

"Gray-sama!"

He turned around, "Oh hey, Juvia."

"Um, Juvia bought a swimsuit yesterday. Would Gray-sama like to see it?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

Oh Mavis.

 **With Erza and Mira**

"Did Gray give in to the outfit I bought for you." Mira proudly asked. They went in the guild, so they can discuss things in a more quiet place.

"I think so."

Mira eyed for the black-haired man outside and he was with none other than Juvia Locksor. One of the fangirls of Gray, but she is the craziest of them all. She's latching on his arm like a leech, while Gray helplessly removes himself from her. Erza followed her gaze, her eyes landed the water mage and the ice mage. Suddenly, she felt down as she sat on the stool.

"Oh Erza, cheer up. I'm sure he's really annoyed by her." Mira held her hand.

She buried her face in her arms, "Looks like they're having fun."

"Erza. . ."

"Poor Gray." Cana said, before gulping down the booze.

The two jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Cana. "Were you just listening just now?" Mira asked. The brunette nodded, "Poor Gray", she repeated, "no one can help him."  
They looked over at the two outside again.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Hibiki, you're here." Cana greeted.

"We've been waiting for you." Mira concluded.

Hibiki fixed his hair, "Sorry, I encountered a wave of fans on my way here."

Mira raised her eyebrow, "As usual?"

"Yep." he replied and he looked over at the girl behind them. "Hey, Erza."

Erza looked at him, "Hello, Hibiki-kun." He walked over to her, while holding a ball. "Wanna play volleyball with me later?" he winked. She blushed, "Okay."

"I'll join too." Gray said.

She smiled, "That's a great idea!"

Hibiki frowned at Gray, who was smirking. Erza thought it would be a perfect time for them to get along and be good friends. The two guys glared at each other, before turning their backs. The tension between them was unbearable.

Mira said, "So, ready to go?"

"You bet!"

"Sup guys!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Erza laughed, "Lu-chan, Wendy-chan, Natsu-san, and Neko-sans, you're here!"

"Perfect timing too." Lucy gave a thumbs up. Happy settled down at a table, "We totally forgot that it was 'beach day' today." he said, rubbing at the back of his head. "I was told by Romeo yesterday." Wendy said with Charles beside her. Mira's mouth was open. "What? I thought you two were on a date." she refered to Natsu and Lucy, who were blushing.

"We aren't!" they said in unison.

Happy pumped his small fist in the air, "Let's go to the beach!"

The other Fairy Tail members did the same, "YEAHH!"

* * *

"FINALLY! THE BEACH!"

Most of them ran to the fresh blue water and jumped in, making a huge splash. The master and others went to find the big and expensive hotel, where they will sleep in. Good thing Natsu, Gray and Erza didn't destroy infrastructures for a couple of months. The guild's budget really grew, thanks to them.

"Ah, some relaxation." Lucy stretched her arms. Erza and Wendy argeed at her statement. Then, they heard yelling behind them. So much for the relaxation. Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"You think you can beat me at swimming, droopy eyes?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray yelled back, "Of course I can, flame breath!" They hit their foreheads together and growled like dogs. Happy cheered for Natsu.

"Oh, I didn't expect you guys would be here."

The seven (including the exceeds) looked at their right. And was pretty much shocked. Of who they saw before them.

"Gajeel and Levy!"

Yes, it was Gajeel and Levy in their beach attire with Gajeel's exceed, Pantherlily. Boy, they have alot of explaining to do.

Alot.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter guys! If you do, please leave a review! See ya in the next chapter! :D


	22. NE 22 - Our Story

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Hey people of the worlddd! Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so sorry for not updating like for many years (that's what I think though) but please forgive me T.T I have been doing so much school work and totally forgot you guys XD Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for you!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 22 - Our Story_

It is April 13. Summer time. Fairy Tail decided to take a vacation at Akane Beach Resort. Everyone was enjoying the day. It was a big break for all of them to dive in the cool waters and play under the hot sun. Makarov thought that it's better to relax from all the stress and maybe, a great oppurtunity to see hot babes in their bikinis. Every member of the guild was there except for Gajeel and Levy.

"You're here!" Erza exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Lucy puts her hands on her hips, "Care to explain this?"

The bookworm had a crooked smile on her face, while her partner looked away. They both had blushes on their cheeks. Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray waited until either of them gives an explanation. These two have not been seen by the anyone for almost two weeks. Everyone in the guild was worried, because the mission they got was dangerous for only two people to do.

Luckily. . .

Gildarts crossed paths with them in the woods during his mission as well. He immediately reported to Makarov that they were fine.

And surprise!

The four mages stared at them. The guild was worried as hell. Levy didn't want to tell what happened during their mission, but they deserved an answer.

She gave in. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell!"

The iron dragon slayer walked away to mind his business somewhere else.

"So what happened was. . ."

 _Levy was sitting at an empty table, reading a book. Mostly everybody in Fairy Tail was on jobs, so they can fill a big budget for their summer break. The book she was reading was getting boring. She read it like ten times already, so she put it down. Leaning back at the chair, she sighed._

 _"There's nothing to do here. . ." She breathed out, staring at the ceiling._

 _She tapped her fingers one by one on the table. Might as well go home and get some sleep. Sound like a plan. She licked her lips at the sudden dryness while standing up. As Levy to the door, she heard someone calling her out._

 _The blue-haired lady spun her head and quickly blushed. "Oh hi, Gajeel-san."_

 _"I want to ask you if you want to. .to. . ." Gajeel scratched the nape of his neck. The embarrassed look on his face made her feel uneasy._

 _Is he going to ask her out? Is he? IS HE?!_

 _Keep your cool, Levy. "Yeah?"_

 _"D-Do you want. . ._

 _ **Dear Mavis**_

 _. .to go. ._

 _ **Here**_

 _. .with me. ._

 _ **it**_

 _. .on a. ._

 _ **comes**_

 _. .mission?"_

 _"YES! YESS! YE- wait." She stopped flailing arms._

 _OH._

 _She looked at Gajeel, who was completely frightened. "Um, could you say the last part again?"_

 _"Wanna do a job with me or not?!"_

 _Levy brought her head down in shame. "It's just a job and I overreacted." she thought._

 _Completely embarrassed herself._

 _"I'm waiting for an answer, shrimp." he crossed his arms._

 _What? He still calls her that? She thought that they're close since they've been working together for sometime now. Anyone doesn't want to have a rude nickname like shrimp. But, she'd shrug it off, because he's her friend after all and he's really nice company._

 _He poked her head, "Uhh, you okay?"_

 _"Shoot! I was spacing out!" Levy said out loud that made Gajeel jump._

 _She flushed in humiliation. "I-I meant yes. Of course, I'll go on a mission with you, because I was so bored here and I thought that maybe I'll just go to Fairy Hills and sleep. S-So yeah let's go on a mission and not get bored!" then, she laughed hysterically._

 _He sweat-dropped, "Okayy? I'll see you at train station at 3."_

 _She nodded, her brown eyes watched him walked past her. With a big smirk on his face. What does that suppose to mean? He probably thinks that she's a weirdo now. Great._

 _Real smooth, Levy. Real smooth._

 _"That was pathetic." Levy yelped when she heard someone behind her. She tilted her head to only see Cana. "Y-You saw what happened?" she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. The brunette chuckled, "All of *hic* it." Then, proceeds to swig the booze again._

 _"Cana, I think you're being insensitive to Levy." Mira joined in. Terrific. Mirajane, a.k.a. The Amazing and Brilliant Matchmaker had witnessed her shame too._

 _After drinking the bottle, she answered, "Hey, I was just expressing myself."_

 _Levy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "These two just keep on putting their noses on other people's business."_ _ **(I couldn't agree more)**_

 _"Anyway, you better hurry before Gajeel leaves you at the train station." The bar maid grinned, giving the mission flyer. "I already accepted it for him." she added._

 _She takes it and reads. "What?! This mission can't be accomplished by two wizards only." she thought._

 _But it's fine with her, as long as he is by her side._

 _Then, she realizes that she was spacing out again!_

 _"I better go and pack my things. See ya later guys!" Leaving, she waves goodbye._

 _The two ladies waved too. "Take care!" Mira said._

 _Smiling, she remembered how he protected her at Tenroujima island. And how he'd be worried when she was on jobs alone. Hoping that-_

"Wait how did you guys end up here again?" Natsu asked with a bored look.

Lucy nudged him in the arm for being rude and that earned an unpleasant scream from Natsu. "Disrespectful asshole." she mumbled.

Levy nervously chuckled, "I'll might as well skip the 'mission part' then."

"Good, continue." he said.

 _After the mission, they were-_

"I thought you were gonna talk about how you and Gajeel appeared here!" The impatient dragon slayer complained.

Immediately, Levy punched him at the head. "I was getting to that, you jerk! Stop interrupting the damn narrator!" **(I'm the narrator by the way)**

 _Both were exhausted from the extended mission. It took long because they encountered a bunch of wizard wanna-be's._

 _They thought about unwinding at the beach. Like, getting away from all the hassle in the world._

 _With the person you cared about. . ._

"Ohh, that's so romantic!" Erza picked her up and embraced her.

She blushed, "Erza-chan, you were never this lovable before." she said to the redhead, who was hugging her really tight.

Lucy told her the whole thing about Erza. And Levy didn't love what she was hearing. She cannot believe she didn't notice those cat ears on her head.

"And that explains why she's acting like a 8 year old cat."

Levy told Erza to put her down and she did. "Um, Lu-chan, there's something I need to confess to you. . ."

* * *

 **On the other side**

Natsu and Gray were beginning to get inattentive, so they left. Yeah, they were not interested the whole time. Then, Natsu challenged Gray to a fight again because they were interrupted before. But, the ice mage wanted to pick a fight with someone else right now.

"Hey Hibiki!" Gray called him, ignoring the fired up Natsu.

Hibiki was just finishing signing autographs for his fangirls until his rival showed up. "Oh, wanna forfeit already, Fullbuster?"

He scoffed, "Ha! I just wanna say good luck because I'm gonna kick your ass at the game. Then after I win, I'm gonna kick your ass again."

"You sure that you're gonna win?" he asked, starting to close the gap between them.

Gray smirked, "Definitely."

"And you know what's the _prize_ right?"

Oh, he _definitely_ knows the prize.

* * *

Hehe, I know what it is! It's me of course XD ...in my dreamss. Guys, if you like this chapter, give it a fave, follow and review! Love ya! 3


	23. NE 23 - Gray v Hibiki: Battle of Justice

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:**_ Yo yo, guys! This is the latest chapter that I posted in Wattpad. I am really disappointed in myself because I couldn't keep my promise for posting as soon as possible. There just lots of schoolwork that I had done and need to do. Pushing myself right now to reach the honors list this second quarter. I will try to update the newest one, so please understand this. Thank you in advance, I really love you, guys. Now, thank you for still showing support for this story and more importantly, for GrayZa! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 23 - Gray v Hibiki: Battle of Justice_

The words that came from the bookworm's mouth were hard to take in for Lucy. Almost unbelievable and insane. Wait, it _is_ unbelievable and insane. She completely forgot to ask her best friend who did it. The person who did the crime. It wasn't by accident that Erza turned into a cat!

Now, Lucy knows who's the one.

It's Levy.

"Erza never told me who did it." Lucy said, placing a hand on her forehead. "And I wouldn't believe it's you, Levy."

Levy smiled, "I didn't know that it expired. The reason why I gave it to Erza-san is because I don't put on perfume."

The blonde looked at her, confused. "Then, why do you have it in the first place?"

"Uhh, from the Levy devotees." She sounded embarrassed as she said it.

Lucy laughed at the her sudden confession. "You have a a fan club?" She couldn't believe the fact that this little teen has her own _fanboys._

Levy scrunched up her face as Lucy continued laughing. She's the type of girl, who doesn't get make-up for a present. She wanted books. Encyclopedias, almanacs, anthologies.

At one point, she was happy. . . yet disappointed that her _own_ fans had let her down.

"Stop intervening with my social life!"

"Hehe. . .okay."

Realizing that Erza has disappeared, they returned back to the big cottage where everybody was. And no one was there?

The girls wondered where everybody was. Then, they heard Natsu yelling at the distance and followed it. As they got closer, they heard cheers and screams. There was a big crowd surrounding an area. Lucy was on her toes, trying to find out what was going on. "Looks like there's commotion." She said. Levy responded with a nod.

"I bet 500 jewels on Gray!"

"5000 jewels if Hibiki wins!"

The celestial wizard tensed. "Macao and Wakaba?! Why on earth are they betting on Gray and Hibiki?"

Levy and Lucy thought of the most possible answer.

They're going to fight?!

Lucy took a deep breath, before entering with Levy just behind her. After all the shoving and pushing, they reached the center of the crowd. It was a vacant quad for volleyball.

"Yo Lucy! Over here!" Natsu called for her from the right.

She looked right and found Natsu with the other Fairy Tail members. The two approached him. "What the heck is going on, Natsu?" Lucy asked with hands on her hips.

He turned to her, "Well, ice freak and Mr. Flirtypants are going to have a game of volleyball."

"What?! And people are betting on this nonsense?" The bookworm complained.

"Nah, the only ones are Wakaba and Macao."

Lucy was about to open her mouth until groups of girls screamed, like they were about to die at the other side of the crowd. She assumed that they are die - hard fangirls of both teams.

"Hibiki-samaa! I love youuuu!~" one girl cried.

"Please marry me, Gray-samaaa!~" another exclaimed.

The blonde sweat-dropped, "Uhh, I hope there's no fight, before the real fighting starts." Levy chuckled, thinking the same thing.

"My my, it's so crowded in here." Mira suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy jumped back a bit. "Mi-Mira, where did you come from?" She just smiled, instead of answering. Before, Lucy could say something, everyone was silent.

Master Makarov walked to empty center. He glanced at everyone around him and cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming today. We are here to witness a great 1-on-1 competition from the strongest guild now in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

The crowd again cheered and applauded, after being silent once more.

"Who will win? Will it be one of Fairy Tail's most strong and skilled wizards, Gray Fullbuster?"

Suddenly, Gray came out from behind the mass and they rave again. He looked pretty confident as ever.

"Or will it be one of Fairy Tail's most brilliant and wise wizards, Hibiki Laytis?"

Hibiki arrived from at the other side of the crowd with a smirk on his face. And all the other people can hear his fangirls screams.

Both guys exchanged glares that the crowd can feel the intensity in their gazes. People around can't keep their thrill as they watch the wizards walk to the center.

Makarov laughed, "Oi, boys, don't _destroy_ each other yet. As soon as they put up the net, we can now proceed with the _destroying_." And he said it, like it's a normal thing.

Natsu grinned, before he made a fist in excitement. "Oh man, I feel sorry if anyone missed this."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty intense - oh wait! Where's Erza?"

"Wait guys, don't start without meee!"

Everyone. Every single one turned their heads to where they heard the voice. It was a figure of a girl running towards the mass.

It's Erza. Finally, she showed up. The crowd quickly recognized her as the Almighty Queen of Fairies and made way for her come in. In an instant, they were bursting with loud praises.

Hibiki and Gray halted their time for stretching and paid attention to who was coming. The ice mage heard one of the bystanders say 'Titania' and he automatically knows who's the only person that earned that title. They walked closer to them to see what's happening until they saw her scarlet hair.

Gray raised and waved his hand for her to see. "Hey Erza, where have- uhhhhh. . . ." His words trailed off as he gazed upon the redhead beauty in her new bikini.

And Heavenly Mavis, she rocked in it.

A white to blue ombre style bikini top and underwear. It looked amazing with her amazing supermodel body. Her hair was tied to high pigtails that gave her cute and innocent look. Not only did she capture the attention of the two boys, but most of the guys in the mass of spectators. It looks like more guys are going to joining the fanclub later.

The two men stared at Erza from head to toe. They both felt the blood rushing to their nose, but they clogged it even before the blood trickles down. The red liquid moved from the nose to their cheeks, making them red as a tomato.

"Um Hibiki-kun, I thought that it was only the three of us playing and why is there a lot of people here?"

Before Hibiki can respond, Cana came and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder. "But, everyone wanted to see Gray and Hibiki play first. You know like competing who's better, right Hibiki?"

He frantically nodded, _"Mavis, I've never been this nervous before."_

The card mage noticed his anxiety, then smirked. "So boys, what do you think of Erza's new bikini?"

They blushed even harder. Gray spoke, "W-Well, she looks really. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence when Erza's made a curious look on her face.

". . .hot." Hibiki finished, pulling his shit together.

Titania's eyes widened, before furiously blushing. "Th-Thank you, Hibiki-kun."

He had a cocky grin on. Then he looked at Gray, who silently grunted. Looks the battle has already started with him ahead.

 **1 - Hibiki | 0 - Gray**

"But I really wanted to play with you, guys. . ." Erza pouted.

Suddenly, Cana thought of a great plan for things to grow hotter. She clasped her hands together with a sinister look on her face. "Erza, instead of playing with them, how about you help out by being there cheerleader?"

She smiled sweetly, "Of course, I'll be their biggest cheerleader!"

"Okay! So, it's settled." the brunette said, while leaving with Erza.

Cana approached Makarov and whispered him her plan, but partially only. She persuaded him and he accepts it. It made her happily go back to her sit.

"Everyone, please listen. I will add something to the rules for battle to be more entertaining. . .a prize!"

The crowd responded with cheers and yells.

The master smiled, "And the prize will be. . . uhh" he turned to alcohol drinker for help. She gladly took over the place of the master and gave the people a big smirk.

"A kiss. . . from The Queen of Fairies, Erza!"

Gray and Hibiki were completely shocked at what she said. They looked for Erza's reaction and she looks pretty shocked as well. She came rushing to Cana.

"Cana-san, I-I can't kiss Gray-kun and Hibiki-kun!" she crazily move her arms around with a flushed face.

The card mage winked. "Relax, it's just a kiss on the cheek."

Erza shook her head, but the brunette ignored her. "The Titania has given me her permission!"

"Cana-sannn!"

"Okay, let the battle begin!"

The competitors were at the opposite sides of the quad. They were told by the referee to shake hands, before playing. So, they had a hand-crushing handshake.

The referee blew the whistle, signalling them to go into their positions. Once they place themselves, he blew another. "Okay, first serve goes to Fullbuster!" he said, throwing the ball to Gray.

He caught it and took a deep breath. He firmed his palms around it, feeling the hardness. Then, he looked at Erza. She noticed him looking and smiled, while doing a thumbs-up. He smiled back, before returning his attention to Hibiki. He had a frown on his face.

 _"Oh, he must have seen Erza saying good luck to me. Hehe, I win this one, Laytis."_

 **1 - Hibiki | 1 - Gray**

"You may serve now, Fullbuster." He nodded, throwing the ball in the air. His eyes focused to get a good hit.

 _And he wants to win this one too._

* * *

 **"FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!"** Gray cursed at the sky.

By 1 point. By 1 fucking point, he would've won at the third game.

Now, he's crumbled onto the sand.

Natsu burst out laughing at what Gray had become. "Hahaha! You lost, ice princess!"

"I can't believe I lost so much money!" Macao yelled at his empty pockets.

Gray ignored Natsu's insults and had his eyes on Erza walking towards him. "You did a great job out there, Gray-kun." she smiled. He smiled at her optimism.

"Yeah, great job, Fullbuster." Hibiki butted in.

The raven-haired male rolled his eyes. He's playing Mr. Nice Guy.

Erza smiled again, "Oh yeah, here's your prize, Hibiki-kun. You deserved it."

"Oi, Laytis! Don't do anything stupid, because you know what's coming."

She chuckled. Then, she placed her hands on Hibiki's shoulders for support. On her toes, she hoisted herself up, closed her eyes, and gently pressed her lips on his cheek. Hibiki grinned at how soft her lips were. He looked at Gray, who was glaring directly at him.

At first, Gray was irritated, because of Hibiki gloating right infront of him. Then, he smirked right after, showing him that it doesn't affect him.

Because, this is just round one.

* * *

Thank you, guys, for reading the chapter. Please do favorite or follow the story. See ya next time!


	24. NE 24 - Summer Fun

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Don't kill meh, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! The good thing is, I updated! But, you're even reading this! You're excited to read the chapter!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 24 - Summer Fun_

Erza pulled away from Hibiki with a smile. He smiled back. Actually, he felt proud, he was on the lead. His life-long dream has finally came true. Well, this was just part of it. His life-long dream is to make the Queen of Fairies all his. All the fantasizing made him forget about his fallen rival. He wonders what's his next move is. Looking at Gray, who lying on the sand made him feel great.

"I wish I had my camera right now to capture this priceless moment." He mocked his rival at his feet.

Out of nowhere, Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer magazine appeared and interviewed Hibiki. He was followed by a mob. "That volleyball match was so cool! You were so coolll!" Jason announced. He gladly thanked him for the compliment.

"Tell me, what was the reason for your victory, Mr. Laytis?"

He chuckled with a smug look on his face. "I'm happy that you asked me that. I owe my victory to this beautiful lady here." He draped an arm around Erza, pulling her closer to him. The two earned a lot of _'ohhh's'_ and _'awww's'_ from the crowd. He could hear some girls whine. The Titania blushed at what he said.

Jason pumped his fists in the air. "So coolll! Does that mean, you and Erza are dating?"

Gray immediately heard the question and stood up. He rushed inside the crowd. When reaching the center, he saw Hibiki _touching_ Erza. It made his blood boil. How dare he touch Erza? He's just going to hurt her.

The ice mage removed Hibiki's arm around the Queen of Fairies. He shot a glare at his rival. Then, turned his gaze to Jason. "Erza is not dating him." he said with a serious tone. The reporter nodded, not wanting to be pounded in the face.

Gray grinned, before grabbing Erza by the hand. "Let's go."

"O-Okay."

* * *

Both left the crowd and headed to where their friends were for lunch. The mob was silent for awhile until his fangirls rejoiced and asked autographs from their love. He was stuck.

Fairy Tail feast upon their meals, refueling the energy they need for the rest of the day. It was still blazing hot. Gray and Erza ate together with their teammates. While enjoying his lunch, he noticed the red head fanning herself because of the heat. "Wow, it's really hot. I feel like melting." she stated. Gray looked at her for a few seconds. Suddenly, he left the group. Erza's eyebrow quirked up, wondering where he's going. Lucy told her, 'probably to the bathroom.'

 **With Gray**

He walked wanderously, searching for place to get some cool desserts. He cussed. How ironic to see no ice cream stands at the beach. He goes, a little disappointed. While walking back to his guild mates, he bumped into Lyon. What an unexpected meeting. The ice mage was about to greet his fellow friend when Lyon cuts him off.

"Where's Juvia?" he asked.

Gray rolled his eyes, accompanied with a sigh. "Why don't you come with me, so I'll show you." Lyon grinned.

Along the way, Ur's pupils talked about how their lives were treating them. They joked around who was stronger by displaying their scars from missions and battles. Gray won the argument. He showed more bruises and wounds. Mostly came from previous fights with Natsu. And some came from previous beatings from Erza. Lyon laughed at him, before silence fell.

"Hey, you never told me why you're here, Lyon."

Resting his elbow on Gray's shoulder. He quickly answered with a bigger grin. When he heard Fairy Tail going to the beach. It meant the perfect chance for him. He decided to _properly confess_ his love for Juvia. Gray chuckled at how cheesy he was. But then again, he was going to confess his love for Erza here too. He smiled.

"I guess, ice wizards share minds as well as in powers." Gray blurted out.

Lyon turned his head at him. "Don't tell me, you're going to confess to Juvia too, huh?"

Gray's eyes widened, "Whaaa?!" The silver-haired man was surprised of the fast reaction. "I already told you million fucking times, I only see her as a friend!" he assured him.

Lyon raised his eyebrow like, he doesn't believe him. Gray's eye twitched in annoyance. He lets out a groan and decided to come clean.

"Besides, I'm in love with someone else." he answered, blushing.

And again, another surprise for Lyon.

"Who?"

* * *

As soon as they arrived, everyone greeted Lyon and invited him to eat. He declined politely and searched for the water mage. Suddenly, he heard her soft voice, saying _'Lyon-sama'._ He turned around and there she was. In a bikini!

"Heyyyy, Gray's back! Now, let's fight!" Natsu exclaimed, his fists were on fire.

Gray rubbed his temples in irritation. "Tch! I don't wanna deal with you right now, flame brain. Have you seen Erza?"

The dragon slayer crossed his arms, "Fine, ice freak! She's in the water."

He gazed the blue ocean and instantly saw her just near the shore. She was standing there. Her head was looking down at the water. She twirled around, making Gray confused. He approached her, then a mob of fangirls surrounded him.

Great. Just fucking great.

Well, the good thing is, Juvia didn't get herself involved. Thanks, Lyon. He tried to get passed them, but there were so many. His gaze returned to Erza. She was walking in the ocean, her eyes were still on the water. Is she looking for something? Whatever she's doing, she needs help. Gray was about to tear himself off from his fangirls and go to his Titania. Until something behind Erza burst out from the water and wrapped itself around her. She laughed with a nervous look on her face. She tried to remove herself from its grasp.

"Hibiki-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you forgot about our tag game?"

He chuckled, while smirking. "I just wanted to see how long you would miss me, Erza."

The Queen of Fairies pouted cutely, "Hibiki-kun, you're hugging me too tight!" she complained. Her face red with embarrassment.

"Aww, but I want to be close to me.."

Gray saw everything. He even heard it from where he's standing. Playing tag, huh? Or just an excuse to touch Erza. What a selfish asshole. Hiding his anger as he clenched his fists. _"Hibiki thinks he's so bold. I'll teach a fucking lesson."_ he thought. Then, he saw him playfully giving kisses to Erza's cheek.

"FUCK, THAT'S IT!"

He pointed to the area, where Hibiki and Erza were. "Look ladies, the Titania is trying to seduce Hibiki!"he announced.

The girls followed the direction and saw the two. They ran to them and attacked the handsome man. Luckily, Erza wasn't caught in the riot and casually walked out the water. Gray grinned, _"Yes! It worked!"_

He saw her walking towards him with a warm smile. "There you are! You just left without saying anything."

He felt the blood coming to his cheeks and immediately looked away. "S-Sorry, I went to the bathroom." he lied. Erza said an "oh".

"Hey, do you wanna swim in the ocean with me?" she asked, her face close to his. While Gray's trying to keep distance, so she won't see him blushing.

"Uhh, I kinda wanna rest for awhile. Sorry, Erza."

She showed a smile. "No, it's fine! I'll go with Neko-san. See ya!" Then, she left.

 **With Erza**

Happy was following Erza to the blue ocean. Once the water was rising to her upper thighs, she dunked her head at the bottom of the sea. She swam a little further, before letting her body float. Her cat ears fluttered in the water. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she stared at Happy flying above her. She felt so relaxed. But a part of her felt uneasy.

"Say, Neko-san?"

The blue cat settled himself on Erza's stomach. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Gray-kun is annoyed by me?" she asked, staring at the sky.

"I don't think so. No one would be annoyed by us cats, am I right?" he winked at her. He heard her snicker and said he's right.

Like Erza, he laid down, stared at the sky and closed his eyes. After that, he suddenly felt the absence of the sun's hotness. The exceed opened his eyes and got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Erzaaaaa!"

"What's wrong, Neko-sa-ahh!" she yelped. Happy hugged her shoulder as she stands upright. Surrounding them were three big and muscular guys. They had piercings on their faces and tattoos on their chests. Their nasty expressions made them look like thugs.

One of them spoke, "Lookie here boys, ain't she a cutie?"

"Yeah, do you wanna have fun with us instead?" another asked, grabbing Happy and threw him to the air. Erza couldn't talk, nor move. She was so scared.

They didn't notice him quickly opening his wings and flew to the shore. The guys chuckled as Erza covered herself. The one with the most piercings on his face took her arm away. "Aww, don't be shy. Let's have fun at my place, okay?" He tried to yank her close to him, but she protested.

Closing her eyes shut, she muttered, "Please somebody, help me..."

"She's not going anywhere."

Erza opened her eyes and saw her saviour. She smiled with tears falling. "Gray-kun!"

He genuinely grinned at her, while giving his attention back to the thugs. "I don't want any trouble. I'll just take my friend here and let's forget all that has happened, all right?"

"Too bad! You'll have to beat the fuck out of us before you take her." he wrapped his arm around Erza's neck.

Gray smirked, "Okay."

* * *

Love this chapter? Go ahead and fav, follow, and review! Until the next chapter! Love ya and See ya!


	25. NE 25 - Musical

_**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:**_ HAHAHAHA We meet again! Sorry for not updating for months because of school, school and more school. I can't promise to update faster due to my ignorance. Here's Chapter 25, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Musical

Ha!

Feels good to beat the crap out of these assholes. Way to relieve the negative vibes and stress from the body. Or that's what Gray thinks. He crossed his arms with a grin on his face, seeing the thugs pleading for forgiveness.

"Grayyyyy-kuuuuunnn!" Erza yelled.

Giant blobs of teardrops came flying from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her hero, sobbing cutely. "Thank you for _*hic*_ saving me _*hic*_ , Gray-kun. You were _*hic*_ awesome."

Gray shyly took her compliment. It was so weird hearing Erza complimenting him, eventhough she's not actually _**the**_ Erza. The personality, attitude, well, the whole package isn't what everybody would expect. But either way, he loves her the same.

"O-Oh, Erza. Y-You do-don't need to thank me." He said. _"Geez, it's hard talking while her breasts are squishing against my chest."_

She took his hand. She asked him to stay for awhile and have a ride on an inflated raft, which he agreed. This was his time to be with Erza. _"Ah! Take that, Hibiki, you womanizing shitface!"_

He wanted to enjoy this day. This moment. With her. They head to deep waters. He assisted her onto the raft. Gray watched her scarlet hair brightened by the sun. It turned bright red like blood. It looked beautiful. She turned around and held out her hand. Her eyes were locked into his. He could see the serene water sparkle in them. And it looked beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. No one could tell him otherwise.

* * *

 **At the beach**

Natsu and Lucy were sadly eyeing their friends from the distance. The celestial wizard mutters that this is the perfect time to _say what you need to say_ and hopefully gets into Gray's or Erza's mind. But she felt something was missing. Quickly, she called Happy. The three huddled and discussed a plan.

"Look, those two oblivious idiots will miss this chance to confess if we don't do something about it." Lucy said.

Happy was getting into the idea, but Natsu felt uneasy about it. "Well Luce we can't just interfere." he said.

She brought him closer, "We're only helping. C'mon please?" He had no choice but to give in because he doesn't want to fall for the puppy eyes again.

"Now, what's the plan?" Happy asked, evilly rubbing his paws together.

She chuckled before smiling. "Hehe.. First, we have to set... the mood."

* * *

 **With Gray and Erza**

They have never been so carefree. It's been remarkably long since they _casually_ hung out. Both shared stories. Both exchanged laughs. Just like before. Close nakamas. Maybe all that might change today.

What if he tells her now?

What will happen?

Perhaps it's best to say it later. At the moment, he wants to treasure this with her.

 _*"There you see her,_

 _Sitting there across the way,_

 _She don't got a lot to say ,_

 _But there's something about her,_

 _And you don't know why,_

 _But you're dying to try,_

 _You wanna kiss the girl"_

What was that? "Did you hear something?" Gray asked. Erza shook her head as the voice flew above his head. She smiled as Happy winked at her, then continued with his golden Jamaican accent.

 _"Yes, you want her,_

 _Look at her, you know you do,_

 _Possible she wants you too,_

 _There is one way to ask her,_

 _It don't take a word,_

 _Not a single word,_

 _Go on and kiss the girl"_

There it was again. The ice mage felt uncomfortable by the words from whoever was singing that song. He wandered his eyes to catch the idiot, who's obviously ruining the mood.

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my,_

 _Look at the boy too shy,_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl,_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad,_

 _Ain't it a shame, too bad,_

 _You're gonna miss girl-UGH COLD!"_

"Gotcha! You little blue mongrel!" Gray exclaimed, watching the exceed fall. Happy landed Gray's arms with his whole torso frozen. Well, he decided not to do an encore after that.

* * *

 **Back at the beach**

"Huh, that didn't work." Lucy said, while Natsu slowly shook his head.

3:00 pm. The sun was slowly coming down to meet with the sea. The Fairy Tail members were told by the master to prepare for dinner because they will have it at the beach. Some were grilling outside. Some were setting the tables up. And some were having... a drinking contest, which Cana, of course, participated.

Unfortunately for Gray, Hibiki was still alive. He wasn't looking for Erza though. But for a certain water mage. Luckily, he found her fawning over Gray-sama from a distance. The plan begins.

He approached her. "Excuse me, Juvia. I have something to discus-"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in going out with you, Hibiki-sama." She cut him off.

Hibiki blushed at the misunderstanding. "N-No, you got the wrong idea." Sure, there were instances, where he finds her attractive and is used to the stalking 24/7. But her level of stalker is incredibly disturbing. He was completely turned off by the rumor that her room is a Gray memorabilia.

"It's about your Gray."

Juvia crossed her arms. "Oh? And why should Juvia listen to Hibiki-sama?"

He smirked, "Because I have the answer you need."

* * *

"Damn, these plastics of ice are heavy!" The fire dragon slayer complained as he turned his head to his companion. "Why can't you provide for it, Gray, the amazing ice wizard?"

Gray sighed, "Cus,you forgetful numbskull, my ice isn't edible."

Natsu used a plastic full of ice to hit him. "Who you calling numbskull, stripper?!"

"You! Flamebrain!" He counter-attacked by smashing the ice on his head.

And there they go.

The FT members stared at the two hopelessly punching each other with the ice they're going to use for the drinks.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED ALL THE ICE!" Lucy yelled.

Makarov told them to buy more to amend their reckless mistake, so they were off. They were having trouble finding a store that sells ice, thus they decided to split up. Natsu took right, while Gray took left.

As Gray was trying to stumble upon ice, he received a surprise. "Gray-sama?"

He turned around, "Oh Juvia, what brings you he-mhmm.."

He found her warm lips on his. Her arms around his neck. Her body against his. Damn it. He couldn't move. He just stared at her closed eyelids. He just felt the kiss deepen. After a few seconds of silence, Juvia pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes with a tiny smile and looked at him, who was shocked. Another seconds of silence took over, she awaited for him to speak.

"Juvia.. I.." Gray couldn't find the words to say. Should he say something?

Her smile disappears as he looked down with his lips forming a thin line. She was tricked. She was careless. She was selfish.

He turned his gaze to her. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry. Juvia... I just don't feel that way about you." He doesn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve this.

A breeze passed. She has to be like this breeze. She should keep moving forward. Gray sincerely smiled at her. "Give this love to someone else."

She was about to answer when Natsu called out them to return to their location.

* * *

Fairy Tail thanked Natsu for bringing the ice, while Gray didn't receive any praise. But he felt relieved and happy.

"Heyyyyy, where's Erza at?! I demand a rematch!" a drunk Cana announced.

Looks like the Titania got wasted.

However, out of concern, he went to find her. After a couple of steps, he found her leaning on two trees. Beer in her hand and happily gazing at the horizon. _"Huh, this drunk Erza is much cuter than drunk Erza before."_ he thought.

Suddenly, she looked at him with rosy cheeks. "Haiiiii Gray-kunnnn. Come sit with meeee~"

"Um, okayy." He sat next to her. She gawked at him, which sent blood to his face. Then, she hysterically laughed.

"Hahaha! There are four Gray-kuns!" She said, before drinking what's left of the bottle.

"Okay. Now, that's enough." He tries to take away the bottle, but Erza moves it farther from his grasp. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, slowly lifting himself off the ground, but she keeps it farther. Until Gray's eyes gazed at hers. He can see the orange color from the sunset mix with her brown orbs. Lowering his arm, he brought his face closer to hers.

Then, like waking up from a trance she quickly pulled her head away. Gray's eyes widened. She moved herself away from him as if he's some kind of disease. _"Erza?"_

"Erza, what's wro-"

"I think it's better if she's with me for now." Hibiki cut him off.

Gray gritted his teeth at him. She'll say no. She's going to say no.

She abruptly stood up, "Alright."

That feeling again. That sick feeling he felt a while ago. This time it was longer when he watched them walk away. When he watched her walk away.

This doesn't feel right.

* * *

From afar, the two same people witnessed what happened. Natsu and Lucy never saw this coming. And to think Gray totally deserved who he wants to be with. Maybe it's time to give up. But Lucy also sensed that this definitely doesn't feel right.

She put on her thinking face, while Natsu didn't have a clue at all.

 _*"I can see what's happening_

 _He made a face, "What?"_

 _And she doesn't have a clue_

"Who?" Lucy rolled her eyes at him and gestured the Queen of Fairies at the distance.

 _She's falling in love and here's the bottom line,_

 _The ship is sinking too_

"Oh."

 _The sweet caress of twilight,_

 _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

 _Disaster's in the air"_

 _"Can you feel the love tonighhttt?"_

"Wait, hold on. Don't sing that part, Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"Oh sorry."

* * *

Hope you love this chapter! Please leave a review, follow or favorite! Yeah, it might be a terrible idea to make this a musical. BUT IT SOUNDS NICER AND FUNNIER IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THE LYRICS! Here are the Disney songs I chose.

1st song: ** _Kiss the girl_** from  The Little Mermaid

2nd song: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_ from  The Lion King

See you guys in the next chapter! Love ya'll!


	26. NE 26 - Loss

**_/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:_** Sup guys! Here is the last chapter(wait lemme finish) for the summer. Thank you guys for giving this fanfic your love and support! Continue to love GrayZa! I warn you, this chapter is full-on angst. Get ready for the feels tsunami to swallow you! :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Chapter 26 - Loss_

 _"Oh Erza, why don't you help Gray with the ice?" Mira asked._

 _She nodded and headed towards the path he went. A sudden feeling of fluttering butterflies took over in her stomach. It's going to be just the two of them again. Alone. The warmth of the air to the sand weren't uncomfortable to her. The waves were calmer than usual._

 _This time, it felt different._

 _A long exhale came out from Erza's mouth. Maybe it's time for Gray to know. She looked down at her feet for a second and looked back up. She stopped her tracks. She stood there, eyes wide. The fluttering in her stomach disappeared. Her feet felt like it was sinking in the sand. Roaring of waves echoed in her ears._

 _Gray._

 _He's with Juvia. He's not alone._

 _Suddenly, her chest ached as each second passed, watching neither pulling away from the kiss. Why? She shouldn't be feeling this. She should've seen this coming. But why didn't she stop right there and then? Erza pursed her lips, forcing back the tears._

 _How could she have been so stupid? So ignorant?_

 _He loves Juvia. Not her._

 _Erza knows that all this time she spent with Gray. Yet, it didn't stop her. Maybe living under the same roof with him might change his mind. Maybe pouring all her love into that one kiss when they met might give him a second thought._

 _Maybe._

 _Seeing the two pull away, she slowly took a step back. That was enough for her to understand now. With breath held in, she ran back._

* * *

That memory kept rewinding in the mind of the scarlet-haired maiden. Was she the reason why they shared a kiss? Should she stop bothering him with her idiotic shenanigans? It's for the best. After all, he's happy. Gray's happy.

Gray can be Juvia's armor, not hers anymore. He can protect the one he loves to live longer. To have someone by your side always.

"Thank you." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Erza lifted her head to see a concerned Hibiki. "Everything okay?"

Yes, she's with Hibiki after leaving Gray behind. Bits of the up close incident with the ice mage played in her head. A blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded. The orange-haired man smiled, seeing her embarrassed right infront of him. Everything fell into place. This is the chance to finally take her.

The different hues of orange slowly wandered the sky as they walked along the shore. They hear nothing, but the breeze and waves. "Again, thank you for being with me today. I really appreciate it." he said, before turning his head to Erza behind him. She was looking down again with a sad look on her face. He halted. Titania noticed and did the same.

"Tired?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, a little."

Hibiki took her hand, leading her to the nearest palm trees. Erza sensed something else from him. He's more gentle and amiable. They sat down on the sand, viewing the lazily descending horizon. There was silence between the two.

Erza spoke first. "This feels nice, Hibiki-kun."

"Yes, it does."

She hugged her knees, while a light breeze passed. "The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. It's a bright scarlet sky. He peered at her as the wind cascades her locks.

He smiled, "Just like your hair."

Suddenly, her cheeks were warm from the compliment. Hibiki chuckled, saying it was the truth. She could feel the warmth growing on her face. "Now your face matches hair, Erza." he said, before laughing. The red head put a hand on her cheek, then laughed as well.

After getting her to laugh, he moved to the next phase. "Have you heard about what happened with Gray and Juvia?"

It took her awhile to react, but she nodded. "Yeah... I did." He stared at her sad eyes. "And I'm happy for them." She forced a smile, hoping he won't suspect. He took her hand gave it a little squeeze.

 _"Now's your chance."_

"Erza, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

The ice mage had no place to go, but to his guildmates. They needed help for tonight's dinner. Although his mind was occupied by something else. Did he do something wrong to her? Should he give her some space? It's for the best.

After finishing his tasks, he sat down under their cottage. Confusion took control over his head. There must be an explanation on why Erza left with Hibiki. How could she be with that asshole?! Unless..

 _"You shouldn't have made a move on her while she was drunk, idiot."_ he assumed.

Gray smacked himself on the forehead. She's probably thinking he was a big pervert for doing that. Immediately, he stood up and ran to the direction where Hibiki and his Titania went. On his way, he quickly memorizing the words for his apology, afraid he might stammer between them. And he saw Natsu, Lucy and Juvia going to his path.

He stopped. "Guys, have you seen Hibiki and Erza?"

The three looked at each other, before shaking their heads. Gray was starting to worry. They could be anywhere.

"Are you going to confess to Erza-san?"

His eyes turned to Juvia. Both blushed at the heated incident not too long ago. He looked away, then back at the water mage and gave a little nod. A weak smile formed on her lips. Guilt was visible in her blue eyes.

Natsu hysterically laughed, "Haha! Good for you, man!"

"Very funny. You were going to tell something to Lucy awhile ago, right?" Gray asked, smirking at the dragon slayer. That idiot should deal with her now. Then, he laughed again, but more of a proud laugh.

"I already took care of it." He said, draping an arm around Lucy, who's face was burning red.

Plus points goes to matchstick for bravery. Gray had his mouth open for a couple of second, before composing himself. "Oh... I'll just.."

"Wait wait, what's Juvia apologizing for?" Natsu faced her.

The black-haired man jolted back to his plan to find Erza. "Um, I'll talk about it later! I gotta go!" he yelled, while running.

Dammit, he's been searching for them for awhile now. As he moves forward, the people around the area starts decreasing. The moon and lights from buildings were the only light source for him. It was enough. He began to worry of the whereabouts of Erza and Hibiki. Just where did that Laytis keep Erza away from him? Something's clearly wrong.

Gray catches his breath and prays that they're safely back at the cottage. He hopes that womanizer hasn't done anything to her. Although he slowly doubts it, so walks further. After that, he gives up and return to his guildmates. Less than five steps, he found a familiar red few meters away.

It was _her_ scarlet hair.

He let out a sigh of relief, a grin plastered on his face. As he walked to the group of trees, he notices a hand on her cheek. Moving closer, he saw a man with eyes closed, leaning towards her. When the man pulled away, Gray stopped in his tracks.

 _No.._

 _Erza..._

 _And Hibiki?_

He did everything for her. She told him to her armor to let him protect her. Be with her. And he can see now that it's all a lie. All that has happened with her was all a lie. All that he has cherished these days with her was... nothing. Why didn't he just tell her right away? Why did he have to create some dumb plan to make her love him if this was the outcome? This can't be true. The proof is right infront of him. There must be a reason.

But he refuses to believe.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gray punched him square in the face. The orange-haired man flew across the sand and landed inches away from the sea. It's impact looked incredibly strong, a bruise might appear soon after. Erza witnessed it all in slow motion.

 _"Gray...?"_

She saw the anger, the fury in his dark blue eyes. How white his knuckles from clenching them too hard. She never saw him like this before. Suddenly, the temperature dropped. She snapped back to reality as the ice mage put his right hand over his left palm.

He focused on Hibiki, "You don't deserve her, you bastard."

When he was about to release, a pair of arms were wrapped around his torso. He turned his head and saw his Queen of Fairies. "Please, don't do this..." she pleaded. Gray's eyes slowly widens, lowering his arms. Erza was showing him this side of her once again. It still catches him off guard.

"Go." she mouthed to Hibiki, who left right away.

Gray didn't care anymore and relaxed into her embrace. It's just the two of them one more time. Neither spoke for a moment.

"How could you do that to your nakama?" Erza asked before breaking the hug.

He spun around, staring down at her scarlet locks. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Gray, what's with you to-"

"I should be the one asking you, Erza!"

How dare he say that? He's the one, who forced himself between her and Hibiki. He already loves someone. It doesn't make any sense. "Erza, listen to me..."

His hand reached to hers, but she moved it away. He gritted his teeth. Now, is the time. Then, grabbed her arm and yanked her to his chest. She's trapped in his embrace. At first, she protested and pulled herself from him but gave up. She collapsed on her knees with Gray.

Why is he doing this? She should fight back. But he was warm and comforting, it felt right. When she calm, Gray loosened his embrace and placed a finger under her chin. Their eyes met. His gaze softened as she blushed.

"Erza, the reason why I did that to Hibiki is because I love you." he whispered to her.

All she could hear was her heart beating rapidly. He crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. She stiffened when he put his hand behind her head, so she won't move. But in all honestly, she wanted this to last forever.

Gray slowly pulled away. Both gasped for air while resting their foreheads on each other. He genuinely smiled from their kiss, feeling the warmth of her cheeks. He waited for a response. For a minute, she was silent.

Then, Erza removed his hand from her face and placed it on his lap. "Gray..."

She looked at him with her glistening brown eyes and her lips formed a weak smile.

"...I'm sorry."

Gray froze. It doesn't make any sense. He felt her kiss back.

* * *

Did it hit you hard? XD I had to channel my inner sadness for this chapter. Give it a fave, follow and review! See ya in the next chapter! :D


End file.
